


Год, начинающийся в понедельник

by MayronMay



Category: Patalliro!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Detectives, Drama, Gay Parents, Gen, Original Character(s), Time Travel, Two Fathers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Фигаро Банкоран-Джушенфе обладал интересными родственниками и не менее интересными знакомыми, гибель которых стала большим испытанием для юноши, справившего свою семнадцатую весну. Это не дело! Пора выяснить, что произошло на самом деле, и разобраться что к чему ему поможет… А стоит ли надеяться на десятилетнего ребёнка? Впрочем, ничего другого не остаётся, кроме как довериться королю Малинеры, великолепному Паталлиро VIII, только получившему свой трон.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Прежде я не имела опыта написания детективов, и, вероятно, для любителей данного жанра работа окажется не лучшей в жизни... но, надеюсь, и не худшей.) Не могу обещать неожиданную развязку, однако хочу заметить, детектив – не основной жанр этой работы. Больше всего я хотела пофантазировать и показать, каким вижу Фигаро, а также его отношения с персонажами Паталлиро.
> 
> Том манги, где у четы Банкоранов появляется ребёнок, вышел в июле 1991 года, но я всё же решила "родить" Фигаро в 1990, а также изменить историю его рождения, не питая любви к мпрегу и считая вселенную Паталлиро подходящей для экспериментов...
> 
> Буду благодарна любым отзывам.)

       Шорох колёс был почти не слышен в салоне служебного авто, на заднем сиденье которого расположились трое. Мараих, устало подперев голову рукой, рассматривал знакомые улицы Лондона сквозь тонированное стекло, пока в его правое ухо беспрестанно влетала брань Банкорана и Паталлиро. Он уже и не помнил, с чего началась перепалка: король Малинеры делал и говорил достаточно глупостей, на фоне которых блекли все его гениальные изобретения, а подполковник с возрастом постепенно лишался терпения, реагируя порой резко и несдержанно, часто напоминая, что даже его сын ведёт себя серьёзнее нежели здоровое почти тридцатилетнее дитя. Тогда Паталлиро хватался за сердце, будто был оскорблён последними словами, которые не слышала даже блохастая бездомная шавка, закрывал рот и давал ушам присутствующих отдохнуть целых двадцать восемь секунд.  
  
       Дуэт голосов вдруг отошёл на задний план, когда Мараих ощутил вибрацию в кармане плаща и одним движением сдвинул экран мобильного телефона вверх, принимая вызов.  
  
       – Привет, – произнёс он мягко, и шум в салоне стих. На его усталом лице отразилась улыбка, Мараих откинулся назад и кивнул на немой вопрос Банкорана. – Ты поел? Почему не на занятиях?   
  
       – Я на перерыве. Вы скоро приедете? – поспешил спросить его собеседник, не желая обсуждать посредственный обед в столовой. В трубке послышался скрип двери, удаляющийся школьный гомон, а затем тишина с редким эхом каблуков.  
  
       – Выехали из аэропорта. Заедем в посольство, подождём тебя и домой…  
  
       Голос Мараиха оборвался. За раздирающими слух помехами вдруг последовал сброшенный вызов, бьющий по нервам короткими гудками. Фигаро убрал телефон от уха и недоумённо посмотрел на экран. Он выдохнул, сбрасывая пробежавший по спине холод, и набрал номер повторно, но абонент был недоступен. Неудовлетворённость обжигала изнутри. Фигаро уже давно не видел родителей – целую неделю – и хотел поговорить чуть дольше и чуть о большем. Безусловно, звонить им во время командировок было чревато: Джек и Мараих не работали продавцами, бухгалтерами или инженерами, подобно другим, обычным родителям; их ошибки в работе могли привести в лучшем случае к проблемам в стране, а в худшем – к их собственной смерти. Фигаро всеми силами сдерживался, чтобы не набрать выученный наизусть номер, и отгонял от себя упрямство развитым воображением, рисующим страшные картины. Однако сегодня заканчивалась командировка Джека и Мараиха в Малинере, и он не смог противостоять тоске по голосу отца. Фигаро успокоился, когда услышал, что родители уже в аэропорту, и решил не думать о сорвавшемся звонке.  
  
       Школьные занятия длились вечность не только из-за наступившего понедельника, но и перед предстоящей встречей. Фигаро уже представлял вкусный ужин, приготовленный Мараихом, и тихий семейный вечер, посвящённый рассказам новостей за прошедшую неделю, но сонно-мечтательное настрое оборвалось вызовом в кабинет директора. Фигаро был усердным учеником, не успевал всегда и во всём и стабильно имел средние оценки, будучи твёрдым хорошистом, при том достаточно тихим и не привлекающим к себе внимание. Он предпочитал наблюдать, нежели ловить на себе взгляды, и оттого нечасто посещал директорскую. Фигаро вошёл, ступив чистыми ботинками на мягкий ковёр, и застал чёрного Лукоголового, стоящего у директорского стола. Ему всё ещё было тяжело различать этих странных людей в униформе, с чем мастерски справлялся Паталлиро, и потому с недавнего времени все Лукоголовые начали носить бейджи со своими номерами. Фигаро застыл на пороге, увидев, что Тридцать Шестой был крайне обеспокоен – эти эмоции не скрыла даже глупая маска. Он долго вглядывался сквозь зеркальные очки Лукоголового к его мыслям, и испугал присутствующих, резко обернувшись и покинув кабинет.  
  
       Через считанные минуты двое уже были в пути. Служебная машина рвалась вперёд, заставляя потоки автомобилей расступаться перед сиреной и маячком на крыше, и Тридцать Шестой едва заставил себя начать рассказ.  
  
       – Подполковник и капитан сопровождали его Величество в посольство Малинеры, когда их машина… взорвалась.  
  
       Фигаро смотрел прямо перед собой, не поворачиваясь к собеседнику. Появление Лукоголового в разгар учебного дня не предвещало ничего хорошего, но... Избежавшие столько опасностей родители так запросто попались на машину с взрывчаткой? А имеющий острое чутьё дядя и вовсе ничего не заподозрил? Это походило на несмешной анекдот и казалось ещё большей небылицей, чем рассказы Паталлиро о встречах с демонами и спасении мира.  
  
       – Подполковник Банкоран и капитан Джушенфе, – Лукоголовый сглотнул, перед тем как озвучить новость, но Фигаро не хотел слушать. Он услышал эти слова в своих мыслях и больше слышать не желал, однако всё же не мог заставить Тридцать Шестого замолчать, – погибли на месте. Его величество в тяжёлом состоянии.  
  
       – Дядя выживет? – наконец подал голос Фигаро, чувствуя слабость в коленях. Он упал бы, если бы не сидел.  
  
       – Шансы есть, наш король очень живуч. Я сочувствую тебе.   
  
       Фигаро не нуждался в сочувствии. Он нуждался в родителях и дяде, оттого не смог ничего ответить, преодолев невыразимо долгий путь до больницы в полнейшей тишине. Ожидание душило его, и даже тот короткий миг, когда Фигаро оказался на улице по пути к входу в больницу, не заставил его вдохнуть полной грудью. Путь в палату дяди лежал сперва через морг для опознания, и голова у не видавшего ничего страшнее царапин юноши закружилась, когда перед ним предстали родители, обезображенные после взрыва в машине. Будучи в предобморочном состоянии, Фигаро едва вернулся в коридор. Врач привёл его в чувства нашатырём и сказал разрезавшую нервы фразу: «Они не мучились». Сдерживаясь до последнего, Фигаро всё же сдался. Глаза будто опалило огнём, коридор больницы расплылся, и с мокрых светлых ресниц сорвались две солёные капли, оставшись на школьных брюках. Он закрыл лицо руками, затем скрестил их на груди, обнимая себя за плечи и медленно наклонился, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Тридцать Шестой оставил его и нашёл в том же положении после получасового отсутствия.  
  
       – Его величество ждёт тебя, – произнёс он сочувственно, и положил руку на быстро вздымающуюся спину. Фигаро приподнялся, опухшими глазами глядя на протянутый пластиковый стаканчик, отвратительно пахнущий валерьянкой, и осушил его залпом, чтобы последовать к палате дяди.   
  
       Это было бы единственным утешением в подобной ситуации, но ничто не могло скрасить его горе от смерти родителей кроме их воскрешения. Гибели Паталлиро Фигаро ни в коем случае не желал и вряд ли смог бы сделать выбор, кого спасти: Джека и Мараиха или короля Малинеры; и сейчас он держался только потому, что последний родной для него человек всё ещё оставался в живых.  
  
       В персональной палате было тепло и свежо, но преследующий по всей больнице запах лекарств ударял в голову стрессом и паникой. Успокоительные действовали медленно, и Фигаро, будучи семнадцатилетним подростком, ещё не имел сил сопротивляться ударам судьбы, отчего вид дяди, опутанного проводами и пищащими приборами, вновь вызвал приступ удушающих слёз.  
  
       – Хэй, – хрипло и глухо издал Паталлиро, увидев племянника в состоянии, в котором не видел ещё никогда. Впрочем, они оба предстали друг перед другом в новом свете. Фигаро попытался взять себя в руки, когда сел около больничной койки, и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, глядя на непривычно коротко остриженного дядю.  
  
       – Дай, – вновь подал голос Паталлиро, отчего Фигаро растерялся, но тут же взялся за протянутую папку, переданную Тридцать Шестым.   
  
       – Мы направили все силы отряда и подключили разведку. Времени было мало – это всё, что мы смогли собрать. Более тщательное расследование будет проведено в кратчайшие сроки, – отчитался Лукоголовый, и Паталлиро посмотрел на него устало, вновь переведя взгляд на названного племянника. Тридцать Шестой говорил что-то ещё, но Фигаро и Паталлиро смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь. Обладая острой проницательностью, юный Банкоран-Джушенфе понимал, что дядя хочет сказать ему что-то очень важное, но любое слово давалось ему с огромным трудом и говорить в присутствии других он не хотел.  
  
       – Можешь оставить нас? – попросил Фигаро, и Лукоголовый не мог перечить разбитому жизнью сироте, отчего вскоре в палате стало достаточно пусто.  
  
       – Возьми, – кое-как выговорил Паталлиро и сделал слабый жест рукой в сторону папки в руках Фигаро. Тот недоумённо прижал документы к груди. – Найди… меня, – только упавшая на простыни рука вновь поднялась, дрожа и заставляя короля Малинеры прикладывать титанические усилия.   
  
       Фигаро осторожно взял замотанные бинтами пальцы дяди, когда тот, собрав последние силы, перехватил его руку и сжал что было мочи. В удивлении он едва не выронил папку и крепко зажмурился от залившего комнату света.  
  
       Из-за спёртого в комнате воздуха закружилась и без того тяжёлая от слёз голова, а духота окружила так внезапно, что стало жарко. Фигаро открыл глаза, когда рука оказалась свободной, и поражённо огляделся. Прежде заполненная светом комната оказалась тёмной, окна были закрыты и завешаны чёрными непроницаемыми полотнами, под ногами от малейшего движения шуршала цементная крошка и в целом помещение оказалось пустым – здесь делали ремонт. Фигаро испуганно развернулся, даже не думая списать увиденное на очередную шутку дяди: тот бы не посмел так шутить, пусть иногда его юмор окрашивался глубоким чёрным.  
  
       Юноша вышел в коридор больницы, где стены не слепили белизной как прежде, но и не держали множество плакатов и стендов о здоровом образе жизни. Он шёл медленно, рассматривая внезапно изменившийся интерьер, иногда поправляя школьный рюкзак и крепко прижимая к себе бледно-жёлтую папку.   
  
       Пациенты не оборачивались на него, врачи и сёстры иногда кивали, здороваясь, и Фигаро начало казаться, будто он единственный сумасшедший, не понимающий, что происходит. Коридоры вывели его в холл, вид которого казался непривычным, как и всё остальное в больнице: цветы, таблички и даже люди. Он подошёл к регистратуре и заметил календарь, из-за которого сердце едва не остановилось. Весна 1990 – год его рождения! Фигаро ошеломлённо рассмотрел числа на плакате и быстро открыл выданную Тридцать Шестым папку. Он пролистал несколько страниц, и среди других, совершенно разных дат, на каждой присутствовала общая – «04.1990».  
  
       – Я могу вам помочь? – спросила женщина за стойкой регистратуры, и Фигаро поднял взгляд, быстро убирая папку в рюкзак.  
  
       – М-мне нужно записаться к окулисту, – выдал он, застёгивая молнию и прижимая сумку к себе. Висящий на стене календарь не давал точной даты – красный ярлычок, обычно передвигаемый по листу с месяцем, куда-то запропастился, и единственной достоверной информацией оказывался только год и месяц – апрель девяностого.   
  
       – Будьте добры ваш паспорт, пожалуйста.  
  
       – У меня его нет с собой, – соврал Фигаро, понимая, какие последствия будут, покажи он свой паспорт из 2007. – Я зайду в следующий раз. Когда принимает окулист?   
  
       – Есть запись на восемнадцатое.  
  
       – А какой это день недели?   
  
       – Среда. Послезавтра.   
  
       – Спасибо, – наконец выудив нужную информацию, Фигаро отошёл от стойки и последовал к выходу. 16 апреля 1990. От осознания тряслись колени. Паталлиро часто рассказывал ему свои небылицы про перемещение в прошлое и будущее, как он спасал этим мир несколько раз… но кто бы мог подумать, что его сказки не выдумка? Неужели и все остальные рассказы такие же правдивые – и про огромную утку, и о магах, и о призраках? Думать сейчас о подобном казалось последним делом. Фигаро нашёл ближайшую лавку и тяжело опустился на неё, открывая рюкзак.  
  
       На первой странице папки, в верхнем углу была прикреплена фотография человека, которого ни за что не запомнишь, увидев даже несколько раз – настолько его внешность была ординарной и не запоминающейся. Единственной деталью, за которую цеплялся взгляд, был красный платок в кармане пиджака. Реналь Руж – французский дипломат, безопасность которого с 20 по 21 апреля 1990 обеспечивали МИ-6, поскольку он нёс важные документы на встречу представителей Малинеры, Англии и Франции. Документы засекречены до сих пор. Реналь присутствовал на подписании вместе с майором Джеком Банкораном, где произошёл конфликт с Паталлиро, который в последний момент отказался ставить свою подпись. Был уволен в 2006 после повторной поездки в Лондон. В 2007, после убийства представителей МИ-6 и покушения на жизнь короля Малинеры, найден повешенным в своём номере Лондонского отеля. Убийство, замаскированное под суицид.  
  
       Фигаро перелистнул страницу, пропуская дату рождения, семейное положение и прочие данные, которые были ему совсем не интересны, читая только имя и сведения, относящиеся к делу. Следующим оказался Павел Чернышевский, чьё имя было записано как Пол Блэк. С фотографии, сделанной будто на паспорт, строго смотрел широкоплечий крупный мужчина, с густыми чёрными бровями, нависающими над голубыми глазами, и короткой стрижкой. От изображения веяло мрачностью, и Фигаро беспокойно отвёл взгляд. Чернышевский работал на КГБ, и в 1984 году был принят на работу в МИ-6. Рассекречен 24 апреля 1990 майором Джеком Банкораном – пойман за шпионажем в МИ-6. В тот же год без вести пропал. Найден застреленным в 2007 в багажном вагоне поезда Лондон-Гилдфорд. Предположительно проживал в Англии с семьёй с 1990 под вымышленным именем. По одной из версий найден российскими спецслужбами, по другой версии совершил самоубийство.   
  
       Когда текст кончился, Фигаро изумлённо поднял голову. Майор Джек Банкоран – его отец в 1990 был ещё майором в возрасте… около двадцати восьми. Тогда Мараиху в этом году должно быть девятнадцать. Всего на два года старше самого Фигаро. Его обуял и интерес, и нетерпение, и тревога: он потерял родителей, видел их обгоревшие тела в морге, но в этом времени они ещё живы и к тому же так молоды – Фигаро ужасно хотел взглянуть на них хоть глазком, но представить не мог, что произойдёт при встрече. Перемещение во времени не должно проходить бесследно… Благо, себя он в 1990 не встретит, ведь должен появиться на свет только в конце года.   
  
       Фигаро решил дочитать документы, где оставалась последняя страница. Вальдемаро Верде – юноша, в 1986 проживавший и работавший с Банкораном в качестве ассистента. Был рождён в Италии, но после визита майора в Рим увязался за ним. Через год отношений оказалось, что он сливал информацию итальянскому наркобарону, проворачивающему дела в Лондоне. Официально погиб в 1987, но в 2007 найден в собственной квартире под именем Винстон Грин с фальшивым паспортом и заключён под стражу. Признался, что в 1990 хотел расправиться с Мараихом, но попытка не увенчалась успехом. Вину отрицает.  
  
       Обвинение последнего подозреваемого казалось притянутым: если бы все бывшие любовники Банкорана решались на покушение, тот бы не дожил и до двадцати. К тому же Вальдемаро выглядел вполне приятным молодым человеком, по крайней мере, в 1986 году, которым датировалась фотография. Крашеные зелёные волосы смотрелись очень эпатажно, а модная одежда восьмидесятых веяла ретро-настроением для школьника из нулевых.   
  
       Фигаро наконец закрыл документы, вновь пряча их в рюкзак, и откинулся на лавке. Информация о подозреваемых есть. Все в 1990 находились в Лондоне и были тесно связаны с Банкораном, но как юноша, знающий о девяностом только то, что в этот год игра «Super Mario World» вышла в продажу, фильм «Один дома» – в прокат, а Маргарет Тэтчер – в отставку, может раскрыть дело? О чём думал Паталлиро, отправляя на расследование своего племянника, а не проверенных лукоголовых...  
  
       Солнце начинало заходить, и Лондон загорался фонарями и вывесками. Фигаро наконец выпрямился, глядя на проходящих мимо людей, одетых так непривычно и странно. Ему некуда идти… разве что в посольство Малинеры. Поможет ли ему Паталлиро, которому семнадцать лет назад было… Десять? Фигаро тяжело вздохнул. В гениальности дяди он не сомневался, а вот в опытности – ещё как. Но выбора нет, и ноги понесли его прочь от больницы. Фигаро надеялся, что посольство «Страны вечной весны» в Лондоне в 2007 осталось там же, где было в 1990...


	2. Глава 1

      Фигаро не учёл ту маленькую деталь, что все его немаленькие деньги, собранные с карманных расходов, датируются нулевыми годами двадцать первого века, и в нынешнем году совершенно бесполезны. Ни в такси, ни в общественном транспорте их не примут – это в лучшем случае, а в худшем – заберут в полицию за подделку. Тем не менее, Фигаро не отчаялся, решив добраться до посольства пешком, к тому же его взгляд завлекали улицы незнакомого Лондона: он то и дело примечал магазины, обречённые закрыться через семнадцать лет, и немного отвлёкся от хандры.   
  
       В остывшей голове упрямо билась мысль, что он должен во что бы то ни стало отыскать Паталлиро. Возможно, тот просто поможет ему перенестись обратно, но на несколько часов раньше, и предотвратить роковые события. Надежда разгоралась в груди сильнее от каждого преодолённого метра, и вскоре Фигаро взлетел на крыльцо ничуть не поменявшегося посольства и потянул дверь на себя. На проходной было всё так же светло и уютно: недалеко от турникетов стояли мягкие кресла, на маленьком столике в беспорядке пылились журналы с научными статьями, а в углах комнаты затаились высокие фикусы, обогащающие воздух кислородом, чтобы Лукоголовые в охране не задохнулись от скуки.   
  
       – Добрый день, – кивнул Фигаро учтиво и возобновил шаг, намереваясь нагло пройти на территорию. План «А» – источать уверенность – провалился, когда прямо перед носом оказались зеркальные очки, отразившие чуть удивлённый взгляд. – Я к папе на работу, – он приступил к плану «Б», и один из Лукоголовых едва его не пропустил, не вмешайся второй.  
  
       – Враньё! Здесь твой отец не работает! – воскликнул тот и вытащил из-за пазухи пистолет. Фигаро не помнил, видел ли когда-нибудь оружие в руках хотя бы одного человека из королевского отряда, и скорее удивился, нежели испугался: эти клоуны ни за что не станут стрелять в подростка.   
  
       – Не работает, – согласился Фигаро и приподнял руки, показывая свои благие намерения, но наставленное на него дуло не исчезло. Он начал немного сомневаться в своём актёрском таланте и стратегических способностях. – Здесь не работает, а в МИ-6 – работает! Поэтому мне срочно надо найти Паталлиро, у меня сообщение от Джека Банкорана!  
  
       – Он знает майора, может, пропустим его? – предложил первый Лукоголовый, по-видимому, обладающий более мягким характером, но второй возмутился:  
  
       – Любой мало-мальски симпатичный парень знает майора, что теперь, всех пускать, кто назовёт его имя? Это какое-то кодовое слово? Если так, то его срочно нужно менять – оно было рассекречено почти всей мужской половине Лондона!  
  
       – Но ведь майор будет зол, если его сообщение не передадут!  
  
       Спор Лукоголовых позволил Фигаро отойти чуть в сторону и рассмотреть турникет. Через него не перепрыгнул, да и не пролез бы под ним, разве что сам Паталлиро, против которого, возможно, данное ограждение и соорудили. Фигаро же, обладая стандартной фигурой семнадцатилетнего школьника, легко перемахнул бы на ту сторону, если бы его плечо не оказалось в руках очнувшейся стражи.   
  
       Он пытался вырваться из рук Лукоголовых, пару раз задев их локтями и кулаком, но в итоге оказался лежащим на холодном кафеле вниз лицом, собирая щекой пыль, оставшуюся после его же ботинок, и пытаясь выскользнуть из тугой верёвки, сжавшей запястья. Усугубило ситуацию тело одного из Лукоголовых, бесцеремонно придавившее юношу, что и так почти не получал свежего воздуха: дышать хлоркой, с которой недавно вымыли пол, ему не хотелось.  
  
       – Не трогай! – воскликнул он из последних сил, когда рюкзак оказался в чужих руках. – Там… Там бомба! Откроешь, и она взорвётся!   
  
       Фигаро не хотел, чтобы доверенную ему папку увидел кто-то кроме Паталлиро. Не то чтобы он не доверял королевскому отряду, отбираемому тётушкой Этранж – на самом деле, никто не знал, чем обернётся передача информации из будущего в прошлое, оттого стоило поберечь данные о подозреваемых.  
  
       – Положи! – вторил ему Лукоголовый, сидящий сверху. – Дождёмся приезда майора: он разберётся, что делать!  
  
       Фигаро заёрзал. Он знал только одного майора в этом времени и очень хотел бы, чтобы вызванный оказался им же. Другой человек наверняка не станет даже слушать ребёнка – это будет провал, а подходы к отцу имелись, причём очень действенные и безотказные.  
  
       Пролежав на полу около получаса и заработав ссадину на щеке в попытке почесать нос, Фигаро наконец услышал автомобиль, остановившийся совсем недалеко от ворот. Он попытался чуть развернуться, чтобы в окне увидеть выходящего мужчину, но Лукоголовый весил целую тонну, не давая даже пальцем пошевелить, и обзор с пола открывался только на голубое небо. Тело уже настолько затекло, что сил не осталось – наступило смирение.  
  
       – Что у вас? – строго и чуть недовольно раздался голос сверху, когда дверь тихо скрипнула; Фигаро наконец смог разглядеть подошедшего. Красивый молодой мужчина в строгом костюме, кожаные перчатки, прямые чёрные волосы и поражающий взгляд… Только лежащий на земле юноша среди прочих знал, что майор останется таким очень надолго: в будущем уйдёт лишь слово «молодой», однако даже возраст не испортит природную красоту Банкорана.   
  
       Фигаро видел отца таким лишь на фотографиях, но куски блестящей бумаги не передавали того пафоса и харизмы, которые источал оригинал.  
  
       – Хотел обманом пробраться в посольство. Сказал, что его отправил майор с важным поручением.  
  
       Наконец Банкоран опустил голову и встретился взглядом с Фигаро, хлопающим длинными ресницами и обрётшим такое лицо, на которое не был способен ни один уличный котёнок.   
  
       – Встань, – приказал он Лукоголовому, и тот быстро поднялся, возвращая долгожданную свободу. От прекрасных ощущений хотелось рыдать, но у Фигаро всего лишь намокли ресницы и покраснели глаза – от попавшей пыли.  
  
       Банкоран помог ему сесть и развязал руки – Фигаро не ошибся, поставив на слабости отца. Пусть ему было мерзко думать, что кто-то из его родителей может положить на него глаз, для достижения целей все средства казались оправданными.   
  
       – Спасибо вам огромное. Я так испугался, когда они набросились на меня, – юноша протёр веки, избавляясь от сухости, и Лукоголовые оправдались под строгим взглядом майора:  
  
       – Он сказал, что в его рюкзаке бомба!   
  
       – Я не хотел, чтобы вы рылись в моих вещах! Пожалуйста, мне очень нужно поговорить с Паталлиро! У меня ничего нет, но я буду благодарен вам до конца жизни! – Фигаро схватил Банкорана за плечо и закрыл лицо рукой, чтобы не смотреть в глаза отцу и создать наиболее несчастный образ. Даже через пальто, пиджак и рубашку он ощутил, как напряглись мышцы, и тогда же раздался голос:  
  
       – Где Паталлиро?  
  
       – Его величество сейчас на Малинере, – ответили Лукоголовые, и Банкоран наконец поднялся, помогая встать и Фигаро.   
  
       – Вызывайте его сюда. Это срочно, скажите, что от меня.  
  
       Ничто так хорошо не действовало на людей, как приказы майора Джека Банкорана, а порой эффект производило само его существование, отчего Лукоголовые наперебой побежали к телефону.   
  
       Фигаро уже был утомлён произошедшими в жизни событиями, к тому же цена за вызов Паталлиро была соответствующая: в зале ожидания ему пришлось долго и усердно отбиваться от попыток отца флиртовать, которые удалось пресечь лишь заданным будто невзначай вопросом: «Ой, а я слышал, вы женаты, разве нет?» Банкоран на долгое время застрял у окна, выкуривая сигареты одну за одной. Фигаро знал, что и в будущем тема брака для этого человека абсолютна запретна, хотя сама концепция – жить с любимым человеком и общим ребёнком – его никогда не смущала. Только через пару часов неловкого ожидания Фигаро наконец смог увидеть совсем ещё юного дядю. Тот ворвался будто ураган: «Я знал, что ты и дня не можешь жить без меня, Банкоран!»   
  
       Тогда же Паталлиро бросился к майору с объятиями и был грубо отодвинут рукой, что развернула десятилетнего ребёнка прямо на сто восемьдесят градусов. Фигаро устало поднялся, будучи замеченным, и подавил желание сложить руки, пытаясь показать свою уверенность.  
  
       – Это по моей просьбе майор Банкоран вызвал вас в Лондон. Прошу прощения, но мне нужно поговорить с вами, ваше величество. Наедине.  
  
       Он не знал, так же падок ли десятилетний Паталлиро на лесть и благоговение, как и его будущая версия, но король тут же посерьёзнел и предложил пройти в его кабинет.  
  
       Банкоран остался снаружи, не спеша уходить. Лукоголовый в фартуке и косынке принёс чай со сладостями, и только после его ухода Фигаро открыл свой рюкзак и достал папку.  
  
       – Я… Фигаро, – начал он, немного растеряв показную уверенность, и посмотрел в уже скучающие глаза Паталлиро, но от следующей фразы взгляд короля кардинально изменился. – Фигаро Банкоран-Джушенфе.  
  
       – Банкоран?! – воскликнул Паталлиро, и дверь открылась, впуская в комнату майора, держащего руку за пазухой. – Не входи, мы обсуждаем тебя!   
  
       – Знаешь историю про мальчика, который кричал «Волки»? – недовольно обронил Банкоран, закрывая за собой дверь.   
  
       – Банкоран… – уже тихо повторил Паталлиро, когда они снова остались наедине. – Ты что, его родственник? Я видел его родственника однажды, ты совсем на них не похож, – с сомнением припомнил король. – А при чём тут Джушенфе? Что-то знакомое…  
  
       – Джушенфе Мараих, – напомнил Фигаро, и Паталлиро раскрыл рот.  
  
       – У Мараиха есть фамилия?! – удивился он, затем удивился ещё раз. – Банкоран и Мараих родственники?! Они что, братья?  **Вы**  что, братья?!  
  
       – У тебя немного не в ту сторону логика сработала, – попытался оборвать цепочку ложных выводов Фигаро. – Я из 2007. Джек и Мараих – мои родители, поэтому моя фамилия Банкоран-Джушенфе. Ты мне как дядя и в 2007 отправил меня сюда, чтобы я не допустил покушения на твою жизнь и смерти моих родителей.   
  
       Паталлиро застыл, обрабатывая информацию в своём головном микропроцессоре, а затем выдал:   
  
       – Что ж, это всё объясняет.   
  
       – Ты правда мне веришь? – переспросил Фигаро чуть скептически и, пока король не кивнул, продолжил. – Вообще-то я соврал. Я пришёл убить тебя.   
  
       – Что? – протянул Паталлиро возмущённо с ногами заскочив на стул. – Ты!..  
  
       – Шучу. Я сказал правду, – признался Фигаро и на облегчённом выдохе дяди вновь заговорил. – Сказал правду, что меня наняли тебя убить.   
  
       Реакция Паталлиро была забавна, и Фигаро просто не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не подшутить над десятилетнем дядей: в двадцать семь тот хоть и оставался всё так же несерьёзен, но на такие уловки не вёлся. Паталлиро в девяностом был ещё совсем ребёнком и палитрой своих эмоций поднимал Фигаро настроение.   
  
       – Ладно, я правда прибыл из 2007, чтобы предотвратить вашу смерть. Я не знаю, чем ты руководствовался, когда выбрал для этого меня, а не кого-то из Лукоголовых, тем более я понятия не имею, почему именно на семнадцать лет назад, а не на день или два. Если честно, до сих пор плохо осознаю, что попал в прошлое. Может, я сижу сейчас в комнате с мягкими стенами и представляю всё это, потому что не могу смириться с потерей стольких людей сразу… Во всяком случае, я не хочу опускать руки. Я подумал, ты можешь отправить меня обратно в 2007, хотя бы в начало апреля или в март…   
  
       – Нельзя так нагло вмешиваться в прошлое! – воскликнул Паталлиро, будто осознавал тяжесть своего дара и не осознавал угрозы.  
  
       – Не думаю, что ты стал бы просто так отправлять глупого неопытного школьника сюда, если бы действительно боялся за временные парадоксы, – усомнился Фигаро, и король после непродолжительного молчания с ним согласился. – К тому же я не хочу, чтобы вы умирали…  
  
       – Что ж, ладно, – Паталлиро скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. – И что у тебя есть?   
  
       Фигаро положил папку с документами на стол и пальцами пододвинул её к королю, быстро пролиставшему личные дела подозреваемых.  
  
       – Во всём виноват Банкоран! – негодовал Паталлиро. – Кто дал это тебе? Почему именно 1990? Что, поближе к 2007 подозреваемых не было?   
  
       – Я задаюсь тем же вопросом, но, знаешь, не доверять тебе я смысла не вижу.   
  
       – Кстати об этом – а я-то где? – подскочил король и оббежал кабинет, обыскав каждый уголок, чтобы вернуться ни с чем.   
  
       – А должен быть? – недоумённо спросил Фигаро. – Ты был очень слаб после операций, но когда я оказался здесь, уже был один.   
  
       – Я же не могу перемещать кого-то во времени без себя!   
  
       – О, ну я не знал. Для меня это всё впервые. Ты никогда не брал меня с собой, если проделывал что-то подобное. Может, ещё научишься, – пожал плечами Фигаро. – В общем, что мы будем делать?   
  
       – Спасать меня, что же ещё!


	3. Глава 2

       До прибытия первого подозреваемого оставалось целых четыре дня, которые Фигаро потратил на разбор бумаг в кабинете Паталлиро. Это был ещё не тот дядя, которого он знал и который пустил, обогрел и накормил бы просто так... Этот Паталлиро тёплых чувств пока не испытывал – лишь научный интерес и интерес к Банкорану, с которым Фигаро имел крайне тесную связь.   
  
       – Вы вообще не похожи, – заявил как-то Паталлиро, пока Фигаро раскладывал тонну бумаги, попутно проклиная медленный научный прогресс.  
  
       – С кем?   
  
       – С Банкораном.  
  
       Фигаро постоянно слышал, что больше похож на Мараиха: цветом глаз, волос и общими чертами лица. От Банкорана внешне досталось не так много — разве что форма носа и рост; зато невозмутимость и рассудительность перешли почти полностью. Сейчас эти черты ясно проявлялись — прошли почти сутки с момента прибытия в прошлое, и надежда и вера в собственные силы помогли взять себя в руки, хотя в ночной тишине гостевой комнаты накатывала грусть и тоска по дому.  
  
       Паталлиро представил юношу Лукоголовым и Банкорану как своего слугу, родители которого в прошлом служили дворцу, ещё деду Паталлиро. К пенссии они уехали на родину, в Китай, где умерли, подавившись рисом во время прогулки с пандами в бамбуковом лесу, и перед смертью завещали позаботиться об их сыне. Что Банкоран, что его будущий наследник слушали эту историю с таким выражением лица, будто в ней не было ни капли абсурдности. Фигаро, однако, весьма изумился терпению отца – с возрастом оно неизбежно поубавится, но сейчас Джек стойко переносил все колкости и небылицы короля Малинеры. Впрочем, десятилетний ребёнок и взрослый человек в глазах окружающих воспринимаются по-разному, когда творят одно и то же.   
  
       Конечно, Банкоран не мог не заметить слабое сходство Фигаро с азиатом, на что Фигаро пришлось выкручиваться самому. Джека история о добрых приёмных родителях удовлетворила, и вскоре майор покинул посольство, спеша вернуться на работу. Благо, спрашивать про придуманное Паталлиро имя – Фей Джа Лоу – он не стал.  
  
       – В досье написано, что это очень важная встреча, но не написано почему, – увидев распоряжение о подготовке к приёму дипломата, заговорил Фигаро, пока Паталлиро смотрел телевизор.   
  
       – Если я скажу тебе, то будущее может поменяться, – не поворачиваясь, отмахнулся от него король.  
  
       – Вообще-то это и есть наша цель, – напомнил юноша. – Это трёхстороннее соглашение, но оно будет заключено (а точнее, не будет) здесь, в посольстве. Значит, главная сторона – это Малинера. Посольство выбрано в Англии, а не во Франции – это тоже важно. Скорее всего, ты просто знаешь, что здесь тебя защитит разведка, с одним из агентов которой у тебя достаточно… тёплые?.. – Фигаро на секунду замолчал, подбирая слова, – отношения.   
  
       – Думай, сколько хочешь. Ты всё равно никогда не догадаешься.  
  
       – Это связано с Паталлирием?   
  
       Паталлиро испуганно и удивлённо обернулся.  
  
       В будущем запасы алмазов Малинеры станут постепенно иссякать, но это не принесёт больших волнений в правительстве, ведь уже давно в шахтах острова найдено вещество с очень высокой теплопроводностью, названное в честь его величества – Паталлирий, или, в более широких и менее раболепных кругах, неоалмаз. Конечно же, гениальный ум Паталлиро не мог остаться без дела, когда записи об этом веществе вдруг вскрылись в ходе его очередной проделки, и первое экспериментальное устройство с этим веществом было собрано уже в 1988. Только к 2006 году Малинера объявила о намерении собирать устройства без систем охлаждения – в них попросту отпадёт надобность; и новость быстро облетела весь свет, поставив на уши каждую страну, спешащую вырваться на первое место в развитии. Фигаро знал всё это и предполагал, что именно Паталлирий стал причиной встречи, и оказался прав.  
  
       – Будущий я! Держи язык за зубами! – пригрозил Паталлиро небу, высунувшись в окно, а затем хмуро слез с подоконника и сел в кресло. – Да, это встреча из-за Паталлирия и моего гениального изобретения.   
  
       – Но ты ведь не собираешься его продавать Англии и Франции, так ведь?   
  
       – В правительстве сидят дураки! Они возьмут моё изобретение, сделают из него ракету и подорвут друг друга к чертям!   
  
       – Тогда к чему всё? Это ведь не посиделки друзей в кафе – всё-таки серьёзная дипломатическая встреча трёх стран-союзников. Почему не отменишь всё, раз всё равно ничего не собираешься подписывать?  
  
       – Лукоголовые умеют убеждать.   
  
       Лукоголовые не умели. Скорее, это Паталлиро умел делать вид, что убеждён, но не расставался со своими тараканами ни на мгновение. Он предпочитал пускать людям пыль в глаза, словно они контролируют ситуацию, а сам дьявольски хихикал, наблюдая со стороны. Фигаро в очередной раз вздохнул.  
  
       – Я бы хотел попасть на эту встречу. Думаю, на ней должно произойти что-то, что в будущем Лукоголовые расценят как мотив.  
  
       – Ты теперь официально мой слуга – можешь и поприсутствовать.  
  
       Вскоре в посольстве началась суета. Подготовка к приёму гостей велась с вечера предыдущего дня, благо, Фигаро в это время был занят в кабинете, и заставить его мыть полы и протирать лестницы никто не мог. Никто, кроме Паталлиро, сыскавшего похвалу от Лукоголовых за выполнение своих обязанностей, которыми на самом деле был занят Фигаро, пока король смотрел сериалы. Естественно Паталлиро не был заинтересован в том, чтобы его «бумажный» раб отлынивал, прохлаждаясь в коридорах с тряпкой в руках, оттого у юноши к приезду дипломата ужасно болела спина и отекли ноги, отчего стоять во время приёма было совсем неудобно.  
  
       Вместе с французской делегацией в посольство подтянулись и представители Англии, в рядах которых мелькнул Банкоран. Во время переговоров Фигаро не мог не смотреть на него и получал ответные взгляды, резко отворачиваясь и испытывая тоску. Он бы очень хотел выйти из кабинета и вернуться домой, где его уже ждал ужин, тёплая ванна, любимая видеоигра и родители. Когда Фигаро ненароком подумал, что очень хочет сходить в гости к молодым Банкорану и Мараиху, он обратил внимание на чересчур увлечённого Паталлиро. При рассмотрении оказалось, что бланк договора уменьшился ровно до квадрата, методично превращающегося в журавлика.  
  
       Выступавший делегат, Реналь Руж, замолк и в недоумении уставился на короля. Присутствующие так же не отводили взгляда от Паталлиро, и Фигаро даже заметил, как нервно дёрнулась маска Лукоголового. Тишина заполняла кабинет до тех пор, пока невзрачный француз не разразился ругательствами.   
  
       С этого момента в комнате началась буря из брани и крика: Паталлиро отвечал вышедшему из себя дипломату резко и упрямо, заявлял, что никогда и никому не достанется ни право на добычу Паталлирия, ни пониженные налоги на его ввоз в страну; и встреча, которую готовили так долго и тщательно, погасла, будто огонь зажигалки под опущенной крышкой. Банкоран закурил, стоя у окна. В зале совещаний становилось пусто: уходили люди, затихали вдалеке проклятия Реналя, свежий воздух разбавлял духоту запахом сырости с нотками сигаретного дыма. Фигаро стоял возле Паталлиро, пока Лукоголовые провожали гостей, и боялся вновь остаться с Джеком наедине.   
  
       – Мы не будем за ним следить? – шепнул Фигаро, когда Паталлиро играл с готовым журавликом.   
  
       – Этот никчёмный дипломат даже держать себя в руках не может. Какие теракты? Глупые Лукоголовые в будущем! Надо будет всех пересмотреть.  
  
       Фигаро доверял чутью Паталлиро, но дело касалось его родителей, и пропускать мелочи было чревато. С другой стороны, если бы все люди, которых король выводил из себя, затеяли подрывать машины, то Малинера быстро бы лишилась наследника; к тому же Реналь не выглядел очень умным человеком, способным обойти чётко отлаженную охрану Лукоголовых и проникнуть к служебному автомобилю. Дело первого подозреваемого можно было выкинуть в мусорку.  
  
       – К чему этот цирк? – когда закончилась сигарета, спросил Джек недовольно, вынужденный сорваться на другой край города по просьбе короля.  
  
       – Чтобы ты приехал, к чему ещё! – радостно ответил Паталлиро и попытался прыгнуть в объятия увернувшегося Банкорана. – С этим Мараихом ты напрочь про меня забыл!  
  
       – А ты что скажешь?   
  
       Фигаро понял, что отец обращался к нему, и спешно отвёл взгляд, стремительно краснея.   
  
       – Л-лукоголовые совершенно не умеют готовить луковый суп, – выдал он невпопад и сделал это с самым серьёзным выражением лица, на которое был способен. Банкоран молча смотрел на него ещё некоторое время и вскоре отвернулся, забирая со спинки стула пальто.   
  
       – Не беспокой меня по пустякам, – произнёс он напоследок, и дверь за ним закрылась.  
  
       – Силы Банкорана действуют и на тебя? – задумчиво спросил Паталлиро, а затем испытал отвращение. – Это получается… Он может соблазнить сына? Какая мерзость! Его надо лишить родительских прав!  
  
       – Нет, тут другое, – поспешил поправить его Фигаро, когда кровь отлипла от его лица. Он сел рядом за большим опустевшим столом и с тоской уставился на дверь.   
  
       Конечно же, сын Банкорана и Джушенфе или, правильнее будет сказать, сочетание всего лучшего, что было в этих двух прекрасных людях, не мог быть непривлекательным, и потому мысли Паталлиро имели место, однако в реальности всё повернулось по-другому. Так уж вышло, что силы Джека, заставляющие милых молодых людей штабелями падать у его ног, на Фигаро оказывали похожее действие по силе, но не по сути. Фигаро не мог врать отцу. Если тому надо было выпытать из сына правду, стоило посмотреть ему в глаза и задать вопрос, Фигаро сознавался во всём, что задумал и хотел задумать. Благо, Банкоран делал это не так часто, потому что поводов с возрастом становилось всё меньше, а доверия к взрослеющему сыну больше.   
  
       – А чего краснеешь тогда? – непонимающе спросил Паталлиро.  
  
       – От стыда, – мгновенно ответил Фигаро. В какой-то момент он понял, что без конкретного вопроса может рассказать отцу любую правду, и факт о невкусном супе был очень кстати – Лукоголовые своё название не оправдывали, и луковый суп получался у них на редкость отвратительный.


	4. Глава 3

       – Я вдруг подумал, – снова подал голос Паталлиро, не позволяя ушам Фигаро отдыхать слишком долго. Кипа бумаг вновь пристроилась на углу рабочего стола и медленно превращалась в ровные стопки в папках, пока кабинет заполняли звуки старой видеоигры… Старой для Фигаро, – ты мало похож на Банкорана, но похож на Мараиха. Но как получилось, что вы вообще похожи?.. У Банкорана есть сестра-близнец, которая соблазнила Мараиха? – догадался король изумлённо, и Фигаро только тяжело вздохнул. – Ты приёмный?!  
  
       – В какой-то степени, – произнёс он спокойно, знакомый с реакцией людей на своё происхождение.   
  
       Фигаро конечно же не мог родиться у Мараиха и Джека, тем более они не нашли его в капусте и аисты над Лондоном в тот год не летали. Он с самого начала знал, что рождён не так, как рождаются другие дети. В 1990, текущем году, одна научная лаборатория очень заинтересовалась способностями майора Банкорана и считала пустой тратой таланта их использование на очарование милых мальчиков, чем майор и занимался. Учёные, объединённые безумной идеей, собрали много материала о жизни самого Джека и о его способностях, но не могли просто попросить агента разведки наплодить наследников, чтобы ставить над ними опыты. Тогда же они начали изучать способы клонирования, заручившись поддержкой Алмазного синдиката, который спонсировал исследования. Соглашение между ними было достигнуто при условии, что разработки будут использоваться по прихоти и правилам инвесторов… И так уж вышло, что среди них затесался поклонник бывшего Ангела Смерти – Джушенфе Мараиха.   
  
       Когда стало известно, что запрещённые эксперименты по клонированию проводятся где-то близ Лондона, да ещё и разговоры пошли, что там синтезируют некие ускоряющие рост вещества, Банкоран не смог стоять в стороне. В итоге облава на лабораторию закончилась тем, что в одном из экспериментальных помещений был найден семимесячный плод, обязанный находиться в утробе матери, а не в колбе с раствором. По изъятым запискам стало известно, что это был первый и последний экспериментальный образец, который так и не закончили.   
  
       Банкоран настаивал на уничтожении этого эксперимента, и, если бы не вступился Мараих, кто знает, как бы повернулась судьба невинного ребёнка. По логике Джушенфе, если в человеке есть гены от двух людей, то он априори является их общим чадом. Майор был радикально против того, чтобы называть нечто из банки своим сыном, да и в принципе воспринимать жуткое противоприродное существо за человека, на что Мараих едва не в истерике согласился убить ребёнка с условием, что затем убьёт и себя. Банкорану просто не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как дать своему любовнику то, чего тот хотел, и через пару месяцев он сам бережно держал на руках маленького Фигаро, кормил, укладывал спать и до сих пор впадал в радостное безумие от голоса, зовущего его папой.   
  
       Паталлиро понятливо покивал, тогда же Фигаро добавил:  
  
       – Мне было семь месяцев – я должен был полностью сформироваться только через два. Если бы не ты, я бы не дожил даже до года… Правда, потом было очень много причин, по которым я мог и до своих шестнадцати не дожить – тоже из-за тебя.  
  
       – Значит, твои глаза как у Банкорана? Это странно… почему же они на меня не действуют, ведь я прекрасен!  
  
       – Как у Джека у меня нет способностей, – уточнил Фигаро, признавая себя неудачным экспериментом. – Но есть кое-что другое.   
  
       Он отложил бумаги и взглянул вверх, на лампочку. Через мгновение та робко мигнула, затем медленно погасла, вновь зажглась и в итоге лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. Паталлиро вжался в кресло, чтобы тут же подпрыгнуть.  
  
       – Ты взрываешь мои лампочки?! Ты знаешь, что они стоят денег! – разозлился он больше, чем удивился, и Фигаро в изумлении поднял брови.   
  
       – Я верну тебе в 2007.   
  
       – Не думай, что я забуду!  
  
       – Кстати, раз уж на то пошло, я бы хотел купить себе одежду, но деньги у меня только из 2007. Давай поменяемся?   
  
       – А какой в 2007 будет курс фунта?  
  
       – Я за этим не слежу. Кажется, один фунт будет стоить тысячу евро и три тысячи американских долларов…   
  
       Раздобыв себе достаточно много карманных денег и совершенно не чувствуя угрызений совести, Фигаро поспешил покинуть посольство. Паталлиро не стал задавать лишних вопросов, откуда у школьника такие суммы – всё-таки родители его были не из бедных. В любом случае, одежды очень не хватало, и Фигаро устал днями напролёт ходить в школьной форме, оттого быстро разобрался с вручённой кипой бумаг и поспешил прогуляться по Лондону.   
  
       Фигаро не знал, где нынешняя молодёжь покупает вещи, да и вообще не умел одеваться – к своему стыду в свои шестнадцать он часто выбирался в магазины с Мараихом, вкусу которого безоговорочно доверял. Теперь перед ним стояла непосильная задача выбрать что-то отвечающее стилю начала девяностых, и после некоторых раздумий он пришёл к бессмертной классике.   
  
       Отыскав сравнительно недорогой магазин, Фигаро по советам продавцов приобрёл пару брюк, рубашек и кое-какую домашнюю одежду, сразу же переоделся и, окрылённый своей не до конца запущенной неосведомлённостью в моде, едва не столкнулся с прохожими.  
  
       Те, впрочем, его и не заметили, а вот он их рассмотрел с интересом, чтобы в то же мгновение ощутить опаливший грудь огонь. Настоящая удача столкнуться в столице с Банкораном… Впрочем, неподалёку располагался штаб разведки. Другое дело, что майор оказался на прогулке не один – невысокий юноша с кудрявыми светлыми волосами вцепился в его руку и неловко посмеивался, будто от пошлой шутки.  
  
       Фигаро прищурился. Кудрявые светлые волосы и не высокий рост – много ли таких людей в Лондоне? Достаточно… Достаточно, но ни один не сравнится с Мараихом, и этот молодой человек, накрепко обнимающий Джека, явно им не был.  
  
       – Отец! Как ты мог! – закричал Фигаро, догоняя нерадивых любовников, и у Банкорана едва волосы не встали дыбом. Его спутник только и пролепетал: «Отец?» – и непонимающе обернулся.  
  
       – Я тебе не отец! – ответил Банкоран взволнованно.   
  
       – Ты говорил, что тебе двадцать семь, – припомнил незнакомец, ни в какую не отлипающий от чёрного дорого пиджака.  
  
       – Двадцать семь? Двадцать семь лет в браке! – не унимался Фигаро, – Мне придётся рассказать всё Ма… маме! – и вытащил из рюкзака бумажник. – Смотри! Вот его жена и ребёнок!   
  
       Он помахал небольшой фотографией перед лицом юноши, и тот отскочил, будто ошпаренный. Через мгновение его уже не было на трёх ближайших улицах, а Банкоран так и остолбенел, не зная, что делать: бежать за ним или попытаться выпытать из слуги Паталлиро, откуда у него вообще такие небылицы.  
  
       – Дай сюда, – одним движением Банкоран выхватил из рук Фигаро фото, и тот не особенно сопротивлялся. На куске блестящей бумаги улыбалась женщина с ребёнком на руках – эта фотография шла вместе с кошельком и не особенно беспокоила Фигаро, хотя школьные друзья часто посмеивались над ним. Джек закурил, смяв фотографию.  
  
       – Это была моя мама и младший брат, – соврал Фигаро, состроив обиженного. Банкоран и бровью не повёл, но по длительной затяжке стало ясно, что ему неловко – неудачная попытка скрывать эмоции перед собственным сыном. – Почему ты не с Мараихом?  
  
       – Если тебя отправил Паталлиро, то лучше возвращайся обратно, – недовольно приказал Джек и попытался уйти, но Фигаро пошёл за ним: ему было до смерти интересно пообщаться с молодым отцом.  
  
       – Ты не любишь его?  
  
       – Ненавижу всем сердцем.  
  
       – Мараиху будет неприятно это услышать, – осознав, что речь шла о Паталлиро, всё же не упустил возможность подшутить Фигаро. Банкоран нахмурился лишь сильнее. – А где Мараих?   
  
       – Что тебе нужно? – майор остановился и развернулся к следующему за ним по пятам мальчишке, и тот едва не врезался в него лбом. Их взгляды встретились, и Фигаро смутился, поспешив спрятать глаза.  
  
       – Мне нужно пообедать, – произнёс он уверенно, выбрав самый безобидный вариант правды. К тому же Мараих убил бы его, если бы узнал, что Фигаро пропустил хотя бы один приём пищи. – Мои родители умерли, и ты уничтожил последнее, что осталось от моей матери, и было бы неплохо хотя бы извиниться.  
  
       Банкоран в то же мгновение выдохнул и в своей манере нахмурился, виновато произнеся: «Извини».  
  
       – Ну так что насчёт обеда?   
  
       Конечно же Джек не мог не согласиться, когда очаровательный юноша предлагает ему пообедать вместе – он наверняка решил, что Фигаро просто хочет обратить на себя внимание, потому и ведёт себя странно.   
  
       В одном из дорогих ресторанов Лондона – в других агент разведки, впрочем, и не позволял себе обедать – Фигаро отвёл душу. Он и поел досыта, и не позволил Банкорану флиртовать с официантами. Конечно, отбиваться от недвусмысленных фраз и намёков с каждой минутой становилось всё труднее, но долг перед папой Мараихом был сильнее, чем стыд.   
  
       – Так как твоё имя? – спросил вдруг Джек, имеющий потрясающую память, особенно на имена и лица мальчиков. Благо, Фигаро в ответ имел отличные гены.   
  
       – Фей Джа Лоу, – представился он так же, как обозвал его Паталлиро.   
  
       – B как ты попал в китайскую семью?   
  
       – Мои родители служили… хотя, скорее, помогали королю в очень серьёзных делах. Каких – не могу сказать, это не та тема, которую может развить ребёнок вроде меня. Они просто нашли меня в кустах недалеко от пруда во дворце.  
  
       – Это тот бассейн, где живут пираньи, которых Паталлиро зовёт золотыми рыбками?   
  
       – Да, именно тот. Но они уже тогда были старыми, быстро вышли на пенсию и забрали меня в Китай. А потом погибли, и меня взял к себе Паталлиро.  
  
       – Та женщина на фотографии не была похожа на азиатку, – вдруг припомнил Банкоран и строго посмотрел на внешне спокойного Фигаро, что осознал свой промах и внутри забеспокоился. За весь разговор он ни разу не посмотрел на своего собеседника в страхе расколоться. Его разум пытался придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, но молчание очень затянулось, а юноша, несмотря на всю свою невозмутимость покраснел – смотрелось это очаровательно, и Банкоран оттаял.  
  
       – Ты просто хотел сходить со мной куда-нибудь? – догадался тот снисходительно, и Фигаро закивал, понимая, что это самое разумное и, что главное, действительно правдивое объяснение. Не так уж и часто он вот так проводил время с отцом где-то вне дома – шеф штаба очень занятой человек, почти не имеющий выходных, и даже с Мараихом он почти бы не виделся, не устройся тот в разведку на работу.  
  
       – Раз уж мы здесь, может, хочешь выпить вина?   
  
       – Мне шестнадцать, – напомнил Фигаро и мгновенно понял, к чему всё идёт. Он подскочил и схватился за голову. – Я забыл купить Паталлиро присыпку! Спасибо, было приятно пообщаться, но я должен бежать!   
  
       Отменно изобразив суету, Фигаро похватал пакеты с одеждой и вылетел из ресторана, оставив Банкорана в недоумении.


	5. Глава 4

       Когда пришло время раскрыть личность второго подозреваемого, Паталлиро и Фигаро отправились в МИ-6. Подробностей о дне, решившем судьбу Пола Блэка, в досье совсем не оказалось, лишь сухой факт – раскусить шпиона смог майор Джек Банкоран. Так как оба разведчика работали в штабе, то столкнутся они, очевидно, там же. Можно было предположить, что шпион попросту пал жертвой чар и сам во всём сознался, но перед выходом Фигаро рассмотрел досье ещё раз и убедился, что Пол Блэк – стереотипный русский мужчина без намёка на юношескую обворожительность: вряд ли такой человек попал под влияние Убийцы красавцев. Ответ стоило искать в мелочах, которые не были видны издалека – из посольства Малинеры; поэтому пришлось занять места в первых рядах.  
  
       Фигаро уже бывал в штабе МИ-6 и запомнил здание именно таким, каким теперь увидел его. Ностальгия по детским годам захлестнула и не отпустила, пока впереди не показалась дверь с табличкой «Дж.Б.», но коридор оказался не пустым.   
  
       Фигаро остановился на мгновение, заставив идущего впереди короля обернуться. Причиной задержки оказался юноша, вертящийся у знакомой двери: то присаживающийся на кресло, то расхаживающий назад-вперёд – очень нервный, нетерпеливый и вместе с тем радостный – знакомая палитра эмоций. Фигаро смотрел на него так пристально, что Паталлиро не выдержал:  
  
       – Ты говорил, что у тебя нет сил, как у Банкорана, – напомнил тот, но Фигаро не шелохнулся, и тогда король очень ехидно добавил: – а выражение лица прям как у него.  
  
       – Я видел его когда-то, – в голове вдруг вспыхнули кадры, будто из киноплёнки: всё та же проходная, светлый коридор, внезапно распахнувшаяся дверь с табличкой «Отдел по работе с…» и это юношеское, приветливо улыбающееся лицо, мягкие извинения и удаляющаяся спина.  
  
       Будучи необычным человеком, Фигаро помнил очень многое из раннего детства – он легко мог найти в закромах памяти силуэт отца, пусть наполовину скрытый полной бутылочкой молока или тускнеющий на фоне разноцветной звонкой игрушки. Конечно, более чёткими были более поздние воспоминания – картины из прошлого, когда он был шести, а то и пяти лет отроду.   
  
       На мгновение укусив себя за указательный палец, Фигаро нахмурился.  
  
       – Как думаешь, что могут делать милые молодые люди у кабинета Джека Банкорана?  
  
       Он не нуждался в ответе и молча обогнул вставшего на его пути Паталлиро, что в свою очередь заинтересованно следил за своим «слугой».  
  
       – Привет! – крайне дружелюбно воскликнул Фигаро, заложив руки за спину, когда оказался рядом с юношей. Тот растерялся и коротко кивнул, улыбнувшись. – Ты к нему? – он указал на дверь с табличкой «Дж.Б.», и молчаливый собеседник вновь кивнул, но тут же уголки его глаз опустились.  
  
       – Ты тоже? – заранее расстроившись, предположил юноша, и Фигаро помахал рукой.   
  
       – Нет-нет! То есть, да! Я тоже. По правде сказать, он мой отец, – понизив голос, признался тот. – Но ты не волнуйся! Они с мамой в разводе и уже не живут вместе. А я живу у дяди, – он показал большим пальцем на Паталлиро, что переоделся в чёрную мантию, надел очки, шляпу и тихо сидел на кресле, иногда кряхтя. – Я не помешаю! Хорошо, что у отца наконец появится кто-то! Он так страдает после ухода жены… По секрету – он мне про тебя рассказывал. Кажется… Это ведь ты в отделе кадров работаешь, да?   
  
       – О! Да, конечно. Мне так приятно! Не беспокойся, я сделаю Банкорана самым счастливым на свете! У него такой прекрасный сын, – вдруг обрадовался юноша, отчего-то очень довольный, и схватил Фигаро за руку. Обычно молодые люди боялись отношений с женатыми мужчинами или мужчинами с детьми, но внезапный оптимизм не мог пошатнуть терпение Фигаро.  
  
       – Спасибо. Я и не надеялся, что такой хороший человек будет рядом с моим отцом – сам понимаешь, сказки про злых мачех и прочее… Я давно знаю, что мой отец бисексуал (сколько у него любовников – с ума сойти), и нисколько не против, честно. Знаешь, когда он бил мою маму, она всё время надеялась, что он исправится, вот и…  
  
       – Бил? – тихо повторил юноша, и его собеседник несколько раз кивнул, изобразив уныние.  
  
       – Страшное дело! Что ни день, так крики! Всё детство я провёл в запертой комнате, чтобы и мне не досталось… Он много пьёт: работа нервная. Пытались лечить, но, если в день не выпивает две бутылки вина, совсем с ума сходит. Когда он пьян, то хотя бы просто засыпает, а так распускает руки. Мама не выдержала и ушла вместе со мной к дяде... Я вижу, ты очень понимающий – даже не испугался, что у Банкорана есть ребёнок. Ты сможешь его исправить, я на тебя надеюсь! Тем более мужчина не женщина, верно? Женщины такие слабые! Только ты не думай, вообще-то папа очень хороший! Разве может быть у плохого человека столько партнёров? Когда он женился на моей маме, на свадьбе вместо родственников с его стороны были все его бывшие… Если не веришь, то сам потом посмотришь в альбоме – он под кроватью лежит – толпа залитых слезами любовников... Ты не подумай, это они его бросали; сам он держался за них до последнего, а из-за одного чуть работы не лишился – этот идиот подал на отца в суд за преследования! А потом вдруг пропал. Я спрашивал у мамы, но она почему-то уходит от ответа… Да всё это не важно! Важно, что ты будешь постоянно с ним, что бы ни случилось… Подожди! Ты куда? Хочешь, я замолвлю за тебя словечко? Он меня любит – точно послушает! Я с ним поговорю, вы обязательно встретитесь!   
  
       Фигаро остался в коридоре вместе с Паталлиро.   
  
       – Какой спектакль!   
  
       – Это мой долг и святая обязанность, – объявил Фигаро, сжав кулак и сбросив напускную жизнерадостность с обыкновенно серьёзного лица. – У меня шестнадцатилетний опыт в этом вопросе. Но надо отдать должное – этот оказался крепким: чаще всего они сбегают сразу после слов о сыне и жене.  
  
       Справившись с преградой, двое наконец вошли в кабинет. С порога Банкоран посетовал на то, что в последнее время слишком часто видится с Паталлиро; Паталлиро посетовал на то, что слишком часто Банкоран пытается скрыть свою любовь к королю Малинеры; а Фигаро остался стоять около двери, прислонившись к стене. Вопрос о шуме в коридоре у Джека не возник. Скорее всего, причиной тому стал факт появления Паталлиро в здании, ведь вокруг этого ребёнка шумно было постоянно. Через некоторое время громких пререканий Фигаро всё же уловил на себе недовольный взгляд.  
  
       Он сразу отвернулся, будто рассматривая город за окном, но ощущал внимание со стороны слишком остро, чтобы игнорировать его.  
  
       – Я тогда ушёл… Отдать деньги за обед? – смутившись, спросил Фигаро, чтобы хоть как-то прервать это насилие, и не особо рассчитывал расстаться с нечестно полученными деньгами – больше карманных у него не было.   
  
       На это заявление умилённый Банкоран лишь усмехнулся, ответив коротким «Нет».   
  
       В штабе было катастрофически нечем заняться. В детстве Фигаро брал свою приставку и мог сидеть с ней хоть хоть до вечера, пока не заканчивался рабочий день родителей. Или одного из них: несмотря на то, что Мараих стал работать в штабе разведки официально, задерживаться он не любил, как не любил сверхурочную работу в отличие от Банкорана, буквально живущего ради МИ-6.  
  
       Послонявшись по штабу, Паталлиро и Фигаро вернулись в кабинет Джека, что был недоволен бесцельным визитом короля Малинеры. Гости переглянулись, будто решая, стоит ли раскрывать карты.  
  
       – Пол Блэк… Этот человек работает здесь? – спросил Фигаро, пытаясь быть невозмутимым, будто спрашивал о цене стирального порошка в магазине, а не о секретной информации – едва ли имена агентов штаба были предметом обсуждения в обществе… Кроме имени Банкорана, конечно же, и не просто в обществе, а в обществе симпатичных юношей с разбитым сердцем.  
  
       Джека вопрос оставил недовольным, и, увидев эту резкую, но незаметную для невнимательного человека перемену, проницательный Паталлиро и опытный Фигаро почуяли неладное.   
  
       – Он должен тебе денег? – спросил Банкоран у короля Малинеры, на что тот ухмыльнулся.  
  
       – Да! И не маленьких! Стал бы я тебя беспокоить без повода?  
  
       – Стал, – коротко ответил Джек и набрал номер на телефоне. В нём теплилась надежда избавиться хотя бы от одного гостя. – Зайди, – произнёс он и тут же послышался щелчок вернувшейся на место трубки.  
  
       Фигаро ощутил холод по всему телу, едва взглянув на человека, что вошёл в кабинет. Мужчина выглядел в точности как на фотографии, и если первый подозреваемый был похож на офисного клерка, то этот человек казался опасным. Фигаро смотрел на Пола уже не как на пародию на преступника, а как на убийцу родителей.   
  
       Пол Блэк же к Фигаро такого интереса не испытывал и лишь сдержанно кивнул в сторону людей, находящихся в кабинете майора. Он имел военную выправку и разрушал атмосферу комфорта, сложившуюся до его прихода.  
  
       – Мне выйти? – предложил Банкоран, закурив и скрестив руки на груди. Паталлиро же, прищурившись, ехидно улыбался.  
  
       – Нет, можешь остаться.  
  
       – Спасибо, что разрешил, – бросил Джек, явно не собираясь покидать кабинет, даже если бы Паталлиро попросил, и его кресло повернулось спинкой к столу. Пол был в некоторой растерянности, но старался не подавать виду.  
  
       – Пол Блэк – самое глупое имя, которое я когда-либо слышал, – заметил Паталлиро вполне оправданно, озвучив мысли Фигаро. Какой идиот станет выбирать себе такой псевдоним, созвучный с реальным именем?   
  
       – Данное родителями имя не должно быть темой для обсуждений, – строго заметил Пол, показав свой глубокий сильный голос.   
  
       – Действительно. Но знал я одного парня по имени Фигаро – вот уж над кем родители посмеялись, – Паталлиро залился смехом, широко раскрыв рот.  
  
       Фигаро задержал дыхание на мгновение, чтобы успокоиться. Несмотря на то, что помнил он действительно многое, таких шуток дядя себе не позволял… по крайней мере, в его присутствии. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Фигаро от своего имени испытывал восторг – когда он пошёл в подготовительную школу, многие дети странно реагировали на него, и даже сейчас имя вызывало лишь одну ассоциацию… впрочем, даже упоминать не стоит какую, ведь нужная мысль сама приходит на ум. Он мог бы привыкнуть к реакции окружающих, а окружающие – к его имени, но всем им этот процесс давался чрезвычайно тяжело. Чем руководствовались родители, выбравшие такое имя? За шестнадцать лет Фигаро так и не понял, хотя даже не думал называться Оливером, Чарли или, прости господи, Джеком… Нет, против отца он ничего не имел, хотя порой ненавидел того за любовные похождения и слёзы Мараиха, но всё-таки имя Фигаро хотя бы было оригинальным и запоминающимся.  
  
       – Да, вот же несчастный, – выдавил из себя ухмылку Фигаро.  
  
       – Это ещё что! Ещё я знаю одного старика с именем Барбаросса! Может, они родственники? – засмеялся пуще прежнего Паталлиро, и Банкоран закашлялся. Пол теперь даже не пытался скрывать своего изумления от происходящего.   
  
       – Разрешите узнать, для чего меня вызвали? – решил прекратить эту дешёвую комедию Блэк, и Джек чуть повернулся на стуле.  
  
       – Паталлиро сказал, что ты должен ему денег. Чем быстрее ты их отдашь, тем скорее он уйдёт. Могу одолжить, если сейчас нет.  
  
       Фигаро чётко услышал голос отца в голове: «Только бы эта протухшая ветчина поскорее ушла», – но Банкоран остановился, придержав недовольство. Этот человек поистине держал себя в руках… В этом возрасте.  
  
       – Я впервые вижу его, – с негодованием произнёс Пол.   
  
       – Ах да, что-то я запамятовал, – задумчиво почесал подбородок Паталлиро. – Тот, кто должен мне денег – Павел Чёрный! Ай-яй-яй, человека от работы отвлёк! Не по-королевски как-то!  
  
       – А, тот, с которым вы встречались на прошлой неделе? Он ещё сказал, что в разведке работает, – подхватил Фигаро. – Но не сказал в какой. Видимо, на русских.  
  
       – А может и на русских! Мне его рубли не нужны! Они упадут, и что делать с ними? То ли дело евро! Или фунты!   
  
       – Да, фунты, – протянул Фигаро, начиная сомневаться в идее Паталлиро. Взрослым тот казался чуточку прозрачнее, а юный король совсем не контролировал своих тараканов, оттого сказать точно, какое решение приняло заседание насекомых в голове правителя Малинеры, было очень трудно. Оставалось только подыгрывать в силу возможностей. – Фунты вырастут…  
  
       Фигаро заметил, как Банкоран нервно бьёт пальцем по плечу: его руки до сих пор были скрещены на груди, а в ход пошла вторая сигарета. Возможно, в прошлом отец отлично сдерживался, но терпению его рано или поздно всё равно придёт конец. Не хотелось бы побывать в эпицентре ярости майора, и Фигаро похлопал короля по плечу.  
  
       – Что ж, раз вы обознались, ваше величество, то нам стоит уйти и не мешать людям работать…  
  
       – Мы ещё не знаем, как Банкоран раскроет шпи...  
  
       – Какой шпинат, ваше величество! Кто закрывает в консервную банку шпинат, чтобы её раскрывать! И разве майор похож на человека, что ест шпинат! Он же не моряк и не Попай!   
  
       Фигаро боялся, что Паталлиро может спугнуть шпиона, и Пол попросту станет ещё более собранным и скрытным – тогда Джек точно не сможет его раскрыть. Они проторчали в штабе почти целый день, но так ничего и не узнали. Более того, Банкоран увиделся с Полом только под вечер, с подачи Паталлиро, и отпустил того так же быстро, как вызвал. Фигаро был разочарован и испуган: что если они изменили историю? Если Пол Блэк останется в штабе и не затаит злобу на Банкорана за раскрытие… однако получит приказ убить того раньше, чем появится на свет Фигаро.  
  
       Стоило ему поделиться этими страхами с Паталлиро, когда они вышли из штаба, король лишь хитро улыбнулся.  
  
       – Пол сейчас в панике, а в панике люди делают глупости.  
  
       Он сказал это очень просто, заставив и Фигаро верить этим словам, однако стоило ли так относиться к шпиону другой страны?   
  
       – К тому же в досье написано, что он работает на КГБ. В СССР дела плохи, думаю, скоро там произойдёт что-то масштабное, – заметил Паталлиро и был прав. Фигаро не интересовался зарубежной историей, но про распад СССР знал, пусть не в подробностях.  
  
       – И что из этого?  
  
       – Когда внутри страны наступает разруха и кризис, становится не до каких-то шпионов.   
  
       – Может случиться так, что Пол останется забытым родиной? – догадался Фигаро. – В досье написано, что он проживал здесь с семьёй с девяностого года. В 2007 его найдут убитым – подчищают прошлое?.. Может, тогда стоит найти женщину, с которой он в отношениях? Не мог же он завести семью на ровном месте? Если сказать ей, что случится, то, вероятно, она уговорит его не возвращаться на родину и разорвать с КГБ все связи.  
  
       – Но по истории его раскрыл Банкоран.   
  
       – Мне кажется, мы очень сильно помешали этой ветви развития событий.  
  
       – Это была твоя идея.  
  
       – Я всего лишь слуга, король сам принимает решения.  
  
       – Ты старше, ты и бери ответственность.  
  
       – Я в этом времени новенький, ничего не понимаю. Верни мне мой 2007.  
  
       – Я верну, и сам будешь разбираться со своими проблемами там!   
  
       – Так почему до сих пор не вернул?  
  
       – Ты сам не хочешь!   
  
       Закончив пререкаться, они замолчали, будто в обиде, но на самом деле крепко задумались, как же быть дальше. Конечно же, Паталлиро не мог бросить Фигаро одного – ему жуть как не хотелось умирать в двадцать семь! И раз в будущем он отупеет настолько, что не сможет предотвратить собственную гибель, стоило задуматься над этой проблемой сейчас.  
  
       – Давай сегодня последим за Блэком, – предложил Фигаро. Они всё ещё стояли прямо перед дверями штаба, иногда мешая людям входить и выходить. – Может, что-то произойдёт после работы?   
  
       – Если ничего не случится, завтра придётся действовать самим, – будто прочитав его мысли, продолжил Паталлиро.  
  
       Фигаро хотел придумать укромное место, откуда будет удобно следить за дверьми штаба, но король заставил его спрятаться в кустах у входа и просидеть на холодной земле почти весь вечер до темноты. Наличие камер наблюдения не пугало Паталлиро. Наверное, он был уверен в своих чёрных лукоголовых, которые в любом случае подотрут записи, но брюки, вымазанные грязью и травой, от этого чище не стали, ноги затекли, а глаза уже закрывались от скуки. Сонная атмосфера отошла, когда из штаба вышел Пол Блэк, стремительно направляющийся к своей машине, и вскоре чёрный Астон покинул парковку.  
  
       – И как мы будем за ним следить? Пешком?  
  
       – Не волнуйся, поедем прямо за ним, – успокоил его Паталлиро, и к кустам подъехал автомобиль, за рулём которого оказался чёрный лукоголовый.   
  
       Поздний час заставил улицы опустеть: час-пик прошёл, люди разъехались по домам и уже наверняка отужинали. От этой мысли у Фигаро разболелся живот, голод напоминал о себе каждый раз, когда мимо проносились вывески кафе и ресторанов, но очень скоро слежка закончилась у цветочного магазина. Здесь Блэк оставил свою машину, купил букет и отправился куда-то пешком. Фигаро и Паталлиро вышли следом за ним, держась на расстоянии.   
  
       – Он идёт на свидание? – предположил Фигаро, и его сообщник ответил коротким: «Угм». Возможно, им даже не придётся выискивать ту женщину, что в будущем выйдет за Пола – она сама попадёт к ним в руки. Как и ожидалось, вскоре Блэк оказался у входа в ресторан, но вопреки ожиданиям, он не вошёл сразу, а стал ждать, порой поглядывая на наручные часы и всё же сохраняя на лице уверенность и спокойствие.   
  
       Из-за медленно текущего времени игра в шпионов начинала надоедать, а в голове появлялись свежие мысли. Фигаро начинал сомневаться в причастности Блэка – тот вёл спокойную жизнь с 1990 года, пока его не убили – мог ли он подстроить взрыв? Мотива как такового не было... Возможно, в 2007 у него помутился рассудок на почве какого-либо потрясения, и он решил, что корень всех проблем – события начала девяностых? Такая версия была притянута за уши, а догадки лукоголовых, которые составляли список подозреваемых, вовсе вгоняли в тупик – Фигаро начинал остывать к шпионажу.   
  
       – Почему ты думаешь, что Пол может быть причастен? – озвучил он свои мысли, и Паталлиро задумался.  
  
       – Ты же досье притащил. Опять на меня хочешь вину свалить?   
  
       – Просто спрашиваю. Если подумать, Блэк всего лишь шпион – это не наше дело, даже если его раскроют или нет. Это занятие МИ-6 и к моей… нашей проблеме никак не относится, разве нет? Тем более Пол сотрудничал со штабом, иначе бы ему не стали давать фальшивое имя и оставлять с семьёй в Англии.  
  
       – Ты может и прав, но лукоголовые обычно не ошибаются. Может, ты и не знаешь, но вообще-то…  
  
       – Это лучшие из лучших, отобранные тётушкой Этранж для твоей защиты. Знаю, но даже лучшие могут ошибаться.  
  
       – Если они выбрали только троих людей, да ещё и с такими размытыми глупыми мотивами, значит, выбирать было не из чего.  
  
       – Я начинаю думать, что ты сам подорвал машину.  
  
       – Тебе хочется в это верить?   
  
       – Нет, – не думая, ответил Фигаро. Конечно, ему не хотелось верить, что дядя убил его родителей, ведь Паталлиро совсем не такой человек: хотя его идеи порой безумны, они подвергаются дотошному анализу и вреда не несут. Тем более Джек и Мараих были его единственными друзьями, если их отношения можно так назвать; остальные люди, если не были его родственниками или подчинёнными, определённо проникались к нему антипатией и даже становились врагами. Всё-таки королю, который не делился ни одной своей разработкой и устанавливал цены на алмазы для своей выгоды, да ещё и помнил обо всех долгах, трудно было сыскать одобрения и любви.  
  
       На пустой улице послышался стук каблуков, тогда Фигаро и Паталлиро выглянули из-за своего укрытия и пригляделись к спешащей на свидание женщине. Она шла быстро, но не бежала, прижимая белый клатч к животу, а свободной рукой махала заждавшемуся её мужчине. Юбка-карандаш не позволяла делать большие шаги, а рукава-фонарики выглядели очень… винтажно для человека из конца нулевых. Одежда была сдержанных цветов: неброского фиолетового и белого; но яркие рыжие волосы, завязанные в хвост и волнами спускающиеся до поясницы, делали образ невыразимо ярким. Фигаро открыл рот в полнейшем изумлении, когда узнал в этой женщине своего отца.


	6. Глава 5

       Фигаро поражённо наблюдал за тем, как Пол Блэк целует руку Мараиха, вручает цветы и галантно открывает дверь. Ему ужасно хотелось рассмотреть молодого отца ближе, но обстоятельства не позволяли. Паталлиро же реагировал на подобный образ без особого интереса, будто видел такое если не каждый день, то периодически, и его больше интересовала реакция спутника, не способного оторвать глаз.  
  
       – Неужели Мараих ни разу не приходил на твои школьные собрания в таком виде? – предположил король с усмешкой. – На день матери, скажем.  
  
       – Ну, было один раз, но… – Фигаро бросил на него рассеянный взгляд и вновь уставился на вход в ресторан, но там уже никого не было.   
  
       – Тебя это не раздражает?  
  
       – Почему должно? Я не против, в общем-то... Да и папа очень красивый. И в тридцать пять тоже, конечно, но сейчас по-особенному.   
  
       – Банкоран бы не посмотрел в его сторону, будь оно иначе, – язвительно отозвался Паталлиро.  
  
       – Это было бы очень печально.  
  
       – Может, сейчас ты бы выглядел совсем не так, как выглядишь.  
  
       – Почему? – подумав, но не отыскав ответа, спросил Фигаро.  
  
       – Может, если бы не было Мараиха, Банкоран нашёл бы кого-нибудь другого… дал бы шанс Андресену, и не оставил того умирать в космосе – кто знает этого Банкорана.  
  
       – В космосе? Умирать? Кто такой Андресен?   
  
       – Оу! Нам надо торопиться! Если мы хотим послушать, о чём говорят Мараих и Пол! Будет хорошо сделать пару фотографий: Мараих хорошо заплатит за них, если шантажировать его, – тихо добавил Паталлиро, но стоял в двух шагах от Фигаро.  
  
       – Он наверняка на задании. Похоже, Джек уже понял, что Блэк не простой сотрудник МИ-6 и подослал папу, чтобы его разговорить, – нашёл более приемлемое объяснение тот. – Это по работе.  
  
       – Любимая отговорка Банкорана, – протянул король и неведомо откуда достал костюм старика. – Чего ждём! Отведи дедушку в ресторан – дай вкусить деликатесов перед смертью.  
  
       Фигаро закатил глаза, но отчётливо понимал, что лучше будет замаскироваться для слежки, и, если Паталлиро имел нескончаемый запас обличий, юноша не мог позволить себе носить хотя бы парик – прятать его было попросту негде.  
  
       – Если он увидит меня, то вспомнит. У шпионов наверняка отличная память на лица.   
  
       – Тогда просто сядь к нему спиной: наблюдать всё равно буду я.   
  
       Это казалось глупым, но самым простым и доступным решением, поэтому спорить не было смысла. В ресторан их пустили без проблем, однако столика рядом с Полом и Мараихом не оказалось. Весь вечер Фигаро пытался рассмотреть происходящее в отражении ножа, пока Паталлиро насыщал свой бездонный желудок различной едой и вовсе забыл про слежку.   
  
       В смутных очертаниях можно было различить активную жестикуляцию Пола и элегантные движения Мараиха, то и дело тихо и кокетливо смеющегося над чем-то. Голоса других клиентов ресторана не позволяли услышать ни единого слова, но Фигаро постепенно понимал: если Мараих сейчас выпытает информацию, то Пол действительно будет раскрыт, пусть все лавры и достанутся Банкорану. Впрочем, обоих это устраивало. Всегда.  
  
       Отвлёкшись, Фигаро заметил, как Пол подсел ближе к Мараиху и, что-то прошептав ему, громко попросил счёт. Вскоре они стали собираться и едва не под руку поспешили выйти.  
  
       – Они уходят, – произнёс Фигаро и подскочил, но Паталлиро даже не шелохнулся, доедая четвёртую отбивную. Ждать его было некогда – в юноше проснулось острое беспокойство за отца, поэтому он лишь махнул рукой, сказал официанту, что «дедушка заплатит», и ринулся прочь из ресторана.  
  
       Пол вёл Мараиха к своей машине, и если сначала всё казалось очень невинным, то почти у цветочного магазина Блэк стал проявлять настойчивость. Его руки сместились с плеч на спину, затем талию, и с каждым преодолённым метром по пути к автомобилю спускались ниже на сантиметр. Фигаро было стыдно, но в то же время мерзко и обидно. Он хотел подбежать к этой свинье и отбросить одним движением куда-нибудь в мусорный бак, но имел телосложение обычного шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки и явно проигрывал тренированному разведчику. От скопившихся эмоций в глазах потемнело и уличный фонарь лопнул как мыльный пузырь прямо перед идущей парой. Мараих выгадал момент и отскочил от Пола, будто испугавшись, и тем самым обеспечил себе свободу от неприятных прикосновений.  
  
       Эффект оказался временным: не прошло и минуты, как Блэк вновь притянул Мараиха к себе, уверенный, что в образовавшейся темноте улицы их никто не увидит. Тогда же Фигаро не выдержал, выбежав прямо к разбитому фонарю и толкнув плечом мужчину. Тот пошатнулся больше от неожиданности, чем от вложенной силы, и недоумённо уставился на врезавшегося в него юношу. Пол был немного пьян, но не до беспамятства, и явно отдавал себе отчёт в действиях.  
  
       Сначала Фигаро смотрел на него гневно и с презрением, потом слегка остыл, заметив на лице Мараиха недовольство, а в конце вовсе ощутил испуг, но старался держать лицо…   
  
       – Щенок, смотри куда летишь! А ну иди домой! – Пол тоже пытался сдерживаться, желая выглядеть перед дамой более воспитанным, будто секунду назад не пытался склонить её к интиму. Мараих вдруг похлопал его по плечу.  
  
       – Идём, – мягко попросил он, всё ещё изображая нежную девушку, но Фигаро вдруг двумя пальцами зацепился за его одежду и виновато взглянул из-под бровей.  
  
       – Не ходи, – будто ребёнок, впервые оставляемый матерью в детском саду, произнёс он, и Мараих даже замешкался. Раскрыть Пола было первоочередной задачей, но Фигаро никогда бы не подумал, что для этой цели Мараих может лечь с кем-то настолько неприятным в постель, а самое главное – что Банкоран позволит это сделать.   
  
       Фигаро было не шесть лет, и он прекрасно понимал, что такой способ добычи информации весьма действенный, и взрослые люди вправе распоряжаться своими телами так, как им хочется; но чем больше он представлял себе это, тем больше злился и негодовал. Ему не хотелось винить Мараиха: стал бы тот отказывать человеку, которого любит? Который попросил любыми способами вытащить из Пола всего намёк на принадлежность к иностранной разведке? Фигаро всё сильнее распалялся. Возможно, отношения Мараиха и Банкорана в это время были не такими тесными? Они ещё не прониклись друг другом и не берегли так, как будут беречь в будущем? В любом случае, раз отец не хотел защищать Мараиха от мерзких людей, Фигаро назначил на эту должность себя.  
  
       – Иди домой, – мягко отозвался Мараих, увидев блестящие от злости глаза и красные щёки мальчишки, что почему-то пытался его остановить.  
  
       – Он попросил тебя, но ты не обязан этого делать. Он любит тебя и без этого, – заявил Фигаро. – Есть другой…  
  
       – Ты тот мальчишка, – перебил его Пол, наконец присмотревшись в темноте улицы к очертаниям лица.   
  
       – Ты знаешь его? – спросил Мараих удивлённо.  
  
       – Видел в кабинете коллеги. Он был с младшим братом или вроде того.  
  
       Пока внимание Блэка было отвлечено, взгляд Мараиха наполнился недоумением, затем осознанием, и он вдруг с ужасом приоткрыл губы, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не стал; и Фигаро так и прочитал на его лице одно лишь слово. Имя. Паталлиро.  
  
       – Никаких денег я вам не должен, – вдруг произнёс Пол и вновь взялся за руку Мараиха. – Идём, пока он не испортил нам вечер.  
  
       – Нет, должен! – быстро отреагировал Фигаро и вновь бросился на них, встав прямо посередине между Блэком и отцом.  
  
       – Послушай, у нас свидание. Может, вы в другой раз разберётесь? – попросил Мараих, не желая упускать шанс.  
  
       – Разве нельзя по-другому? Неужели вы не смогли придумать ничего лучше? – разбито произнёс Фигаро, обернувшись. – И ты ведь не… – «не женщина» едва не сказал он, но не стал – всё-таки портить планы разведки он не хотел, лишь желал уберечь Мараиха, а не подставить того. – Не…   
  
       Блэк покачал головой со словами «Что несёт этот мальчишка?», быстро взял Мараиха за руку и повёл вниз по улице. Фигаро чуть не побежал следом, но остановился, понимая, что не может достучаться до человека, которому в этом времени никем не приходится. Однако был другой человек, более подвластный словам юноши.  
  
       Фигаро нашёл ближайший автомат и, бросив несколько монет, набрал знакомый номер. Он страстно желал, чтобы последовательность цифр, заученная в ранние школьные годы, не изменилась, и напряжённо слушал гудки.   
  
       Трубку на том конце сняли, и Фигаро облегчённо выдохнул, услышав знакомый голос.  
  
       – Пол Блэк работает на КГБ, – произнёс он, прикрыв рот рукой в надежде, что его голос будет не различим. – Его зовут Павел Чернышевский… – Фигаро на секунду задумался, правильно ли поступает, бездоказательно обвиняя человека… впрочем, этот человек действительно работал на разведку, но сможет ли МИ-6 найти хоть какие-то зацепки по этому делу?   
  
       – Кто это? – спросил Банкоран после короткого молчания.  
  
       – Если не поймать его сейчас, то он убьёт женщину, что ушла с ним на свидание, и скроется, – соврал Фигаро и повесил трубку.   
  
       Когда он вернулся к ресторану, в котором оставил своего спутника, внутри уже всё стояло вверх дном: столик, за которым они сидели, окружили официант, администратор и охрана, требующие заплатить за всё съеденное. Паталлиро отказывался расставаться с деньгами, просил телефон, а когда увидел на входе Фигаро, закричал о подставе.   
  
       Фигаро понимал, что возвращаться было ошибкой, но не смог вовремя подавить своё беспокойство о юном дяде. Он бы заплатил за ужин, если бы Паталлиро действительно перечислял ему зарплату хотя бы как слуге, но в любом времени деньги играли важную роль и расставаться с кровными не хотелось… Тем более Паталлиро был королём, хоть и очень жадным.   
  
       Увидев, что юный правитель в порядке, Фигаро ретировался так же быстро, как пришёл. Охрана дёрнулась и поздно спохватилась, решив сначала догнать беглеца, а потом разбираться в ситуации.   
  
       Чёрный лукоголовый остался на парковке у цветочного магазина, откуда Пол и Мараих уже наверняка уехали – так думал юноша, но удивился всё ещё стоящему чёрному атосу. Тогда же он огляделся и увидел через дорогу отель. Похоже, Блэк и не собирался возвращаться домой – достаточно странно. Разве у работающего в МИ-6 человека нет собственной квартиры? Сотрудники не бедствуют и могут себе позволить хорошее жильё… Фигаро запрыгнул в машину лукоголового и через тонированное стекло увидел убегающих в разных направлениях охранников.  
  
       Он проигнорировал вопрос со стороны водителя и нахмурился. Возбудив воспоминания о сегодняшней встрече в кабинете Банкорана, Фигаро вспомнил облик Пола: аккуратный костюм и ботинки, гладко выбритые щёки, короткая стрижка… И кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки. Это вполне нормально, когда мужчины носят перстни, и многие выбирают правую руку, поскольку ношение на левой зачастую обозначает, что человек находится в браке. Но Пол был русским.  
  
       Пол Блэк не встречался с женщиной. Он уже был женат. Фигаро осенило, отчего тот выбрал местом встречи не собственную квартиру, а отель… Едва к нему пришла эта мысль, вдалеке послышалась сирена. Несколько автомобилей с маячками пронеслись по улице и вскоре остановились у здания, что находилось за спиной. Фигаро и лукоголовый одновременно обернулись, чтобы увидеть спешащих людей и приметить высокую фигуру в пальто. Юноша заинтересованно следил за происходящим, совсем забыв про Паталлиро, который вдруг оказался в машине.  
  
       – Ты бросил меня! – возмутился тот, и Фигаро едва не вскрикнул от испуга.  
  
       – У меня были важные дела и не было денег!   
  
       – Мог бы и отработать на кухне! Из-за тебя мне пришлось заплатить!   
  
       – Ты король – от тебя не убудет, – успокоился Фигаро и продолжил рассматривать оцепивших территорию людей. Паталлиро на аргумент лишь до глубины души оскорбился, но его внимание быстро завлекла разворачивающаяся у отеля картина.  
  
       – Что происходит?   
  
       – Блэка хотят задержать, – предположил юноша. – Я позвонил Банкорану и сказал, что Мараиха хотят убить.  
  
       – И он так запросто тебе поверил? Не похоже на Банкорана.  
  
       – Нет, очень похоже, – ухмыльнулся Фигаро. Если Мараих находился в опасности, Банкоран не долго думал над своими действиями, даже если угроза на самом деле была выдуманной. Всего одного случая было достаточно, чтобы юноша перестал злиться на отца и даже проникся к нему ещё большей любовью.  
  
       – И как они теперь докажут, что Пол Блэк – разведчик?   
  
       – Он женат, но носит кольцо на правой руке.   
  
       – Ты уверен? Шпионов так легко не разоблачить.  
  
       – Он работает в разведке достаточно долго, и никто не замечал… Я тоже сначала не заметил и не придал этому значения… Может, его действия начнут подвергать более тщательному разбору и найдут что-то…  
  
       Едва договорив, Фигаро заметил выходящих из здания людей и поспешил присоединиться к ним. Паталлиро побежал следом, не желая оставаться в стороне: стать центром событий – по-другому он не мог.  
  
       – Вы совершаете ошибку, – спокойно говорил Пол, ведомый в наручниках к автомобилям.   
  
       – Мы не можем игнорировать некоторые вещи, – размыто произнёс Банкоран и проследил за тем, как Блэка уводят. Следом из отеля вышел Мараих, поправляющий одежду и волосы. – Всё в порядке?   
  
       Тот кивнул с усталой улыбкой и подошёл ближе, прижимаясь к плечу. Банкоран положил свою ладонь на его руку и ненавязчиво коснулся носом его лба, чтобы тут же отстраниться, но Мараих принимал его сдержанные жесты не менее серьёзно, чем объятия и поцелуи, отчего засветился ярче вывески отеля.  
  
       Фигаро понял, что зря считал отношения родителей не такими тесными, как в будущем. Тесными они были всегда и такими же останутся.  
  
       – Паталлиро, – чуть недовольно произнёс Банкоран вместо приветствия, когда на крыльцо здания забрались двое. Паталлиро тут же кинулся на увернувшегося майора и врезался в колени Мараиха, что мастерски и очень элегантно отодвинул короля в сторону.   
  
       – Ваша операция приняла неожиданный поворот? – спросил Паталлиро, хотя знал ответ.  
  
       – Мараих должен был наблюдать за Полом, сегодня был последний день, но ничего не происходило. Мне позвонили из телефонного автомата с предупреждением, в штабе сейчас пытаются установить, откуда был звонок.   
  
       – Честно говоря, Блэк действительно вёл себя более настойчиво, чем в предыдущие встречи, – пожал плечами Мараих. – Я не предполагал даже, что сегодня вообще дойдёт до отеля – думал, Блэк просто хочет подвезти меня до дома, но он повёл сюда. И я удивился, когда ты стал меня отговаривать, – обратив внимание на Фигаро, поделился Мараих. – А ты кто?   
  
       – Это новый слуга Паталлиро. Его родители служили дворцу, но потом вышли на пенсию и умерли. Он прибыл сюда из Китая, – поделился Банкоран, закуривая.  
  
       – Да, всё так, – только кивнул Фигаро. – Я Фей Джа Лоу.  
  
       – И всё же что ты хотел? – не понимал Мараих, растерянный происшествием.  
  
       – Просто… Я подумал, что тебе не нужно встречаться с Полом, потому что… Потому что, – Фигаро замешкался, но быстро спохватился, – потому что он женат. А измена – это самая мерзкая вещь на свете. И я подумал, что ты бы не стал… то есть, ему не следовало бы изменять своей жене. Но ты ведь не при чём. Тем более, я подумал, что воззвать к тебе проще, чем к нему. Так вот.  
  
       Мараиха объяснение вполне убедило, к тому же перед ним был по сути ребёнок, действующий импульсивно и находящийся в разгаре юношеского максимализма. Он лишь покачал головой и улыбнулся.   
  
       – Ты прав, измена – это отвратительно. Я периодически сталкиваюсь с этим.  
  
       Банкоран неловко кашлянул в кулак и поспешил перевести тему:   
  
       – С чего ты решил, что он женат? В его личном деле нет ни слова о браке.  
  
       – Золотое кольцо на правой руке, – объяснил Фигаро. – И разве у сотрудников разведки нет денег на квартиру? Зачем вести любовницу в отель, если можно в комфорте и бесплатно провести ночь дома? Он явно скрывается. К тому же сейчас на нём нет кольца, так? Он наверняка снял его перед свиданием. Может, в личном деле нет ничего про брак, потому что в браке он не так давно, и его ещё не успели занести? Я в этом не много понимаю, но просто не могу найти другого объяснения, а совпадения – это отговорки для детей.  
  
       – Причины недостаточно веские, но мы всё равно проверим это, – строго ответил на объяснение Банкоран, и в его голосе послышалось одобрение, отчего Фигаро стало очень лестно. – Я отправляюсь в штаб на допрос. Ужин можешь не готовить, – напоследок произнёс он и так же быстро спустился к машине, уехав следом за остальными.   
  
       Мараих едва успел пожелать ему удачи и заметно расстроился – ужин он уже приготовил.  
  
       От этой мысли Фигаро со стыдом ощутил, как урчит живот. Он рассчитывал, что его голод останется незамеченным, но Мараих обернулся и развеял все надежды.  
  
       – Так вы следили за мной? – спросил тот, и ответил ему Паталлиро:  
  
       – Мы следили за Полом, но так уж вышло, что ты тоже следил за ним.  
  
       – Отчего такой интерес?   
  
       – Ну, возможно, он убийца его родителей, – Паталлиро показал пальцем на Фигаро, который лишь отвёл взгляд, пробудив неприятные воспоминания.  
  
       Мараих внимательно пригляделся к юноше, будто рассматривал в толпе лицо, гадая, знакомо ли оно ему или же просто показалось. Его взгляд был не таким острым, как у Банкорана, и Фигаро смог ответить на него, так же заинтересованно вглядываясь в черты молодого отца. В этот же момент его желудок опять издал неприятный звук, ещё громче предыдущего, и смутил лишь сильнее.  
  
       – Идём, Паталлиро. Я ужасно хочу есть.  
  
       – Слабак! Не может даже полдня продержаться без еды.  
  
       – Кто бы говорил – не я уплетал спагетти в ресторане вёдрами.  
  
       – У меня здоровый растущий организм.  
  
       – Прости, но ты больше не вырастешь. Таким и останешься, – Фигаро прикрыл рот рукой и показал расстояние от земли примерно до середины своего бедра. Он соврал, чтобы подразнить Паталлиро, и с наслаждением увидел искреннее негодование на лице мальчишки.  
  
       – Я приготовил ужин, но поел с Полом в ресторане, а Банкоран вернётся нескоро, – заговорил Мараих, когда двое закончили пререкаться. – Хотите зайти? Угощу вас в честь успешной слежки – если бы не вы, Банкоран бы не приехал.  
  
       – Откуда ты знаешь? – не слишком удивился Фигаро.   
  
       – Кто же ещё кроме вас? – парировал Мараих и принялся спускаться. – Так вы идёте?   
  
       Отказываться от еды Мараиха было восьмым грехом, на который способен человек, и Фигаро вдохновлённо поспешил за ним, попутно прихватив Паталлиро за шкирку.  
  
       Он с трепетом рассматривал старую квартиру, в которой оказался: в будущем они переехали в другую, менее просторную, но не менее роскошную – Мараиху надоело все выходные делать уборку, а чужим людям он доверять это дело не хотел. Тем более они с Банкораном решили сделать личную комнату для Фигаро и так и не смогли договориться, какую из комнат обустроить: то не подходило освещение, то размеры, то расположение. Фигаро было принципиально, чтобы в комнате поместился телевизор, приставка и компьютер, а освещение и в какую сторону открывается дверь уже не заботило так сильно.  
  
       С наслаждением одолев ужин, Фигаро пил вторую чашку чая, не желая уходить. Он наконец чувствовал себя дома, хотя в посольстве Малинеры проводил не так уж и мало времени.  
  
       – Кем были твои родители? – спросил Мараих, занимаясь посудой и устав слушать шум воды. Паталлиро в это время сметал со стола сладости и остановился лишь на мгновение, услышав вопрос.  
  
       – А… Ну, они служили во дворце, – вспоминал Фигаро свою историю, глядя на блик в чае. – Вообще, они были в охране, если можно так сказать… Защищали страну или что-то вроде того… Я не вдавался в подробности.  
  
       – Они были из Китая? Раз решили уехать туда, выйдя на пенсию. Ты достаточно молод для ребёнка пенсионеров, – озвучил не дающую покоя мысль Мараих, боясь вывести юношу на чистую воду – это будет значить, что Банкоран опять соврал ему, чтобы прикрыть любовника.  
  
       – Он приёмный, – разрушил все подозрения Паталлиро в промежутке между печеньем и шоколадом.   
  
       – А, вот как.   
  
       – Приёмный или нет, я всё равно очень люблю их, – Фигаро внезапно разоткровенничался, чувствуя себя в безопасности и покое. – Если я найду того, кто убил их, я смогу всё изменить.  
  
       – Уверен, что хочешь посвятить свою жизнь мести?   
  
       Мараих не совсем правильно понимал своего гостя, однако и не знал всей истории, чтобы понять.   
  
       – Я не хочу мстить. Я хочу предотвратить некоторые вещи… Мои родители очень разные люди, тем не менее, ни один из них не хотел бы, чтобы я тратил свою жизнь на поиск их убийцы, но сейчас мне не остаётся ничего другого.   
  
       – И как ты собираешься его искать?   
  
       – Паталлиро помогает мне. У нас есть некоторая информация, которая даёт нам зацепки. Пока не очень успешно, конечно… Я знаю, что убийца как-то связан с Паталлиро, МИ-6, Банкораном и, возможно, тобой.  
  
       – Банкораном и мной? – переспросил Мараих поражённо, обернувшись. – Ты уверен? Не думаю, что мы можем быть связаны с твоими родителями.  
  
       – На самом деле очень тесно связаны, – тихо произнёс Фигаро, прикрыв рот полупустой чашкой, и громче добавил: – Мы и сами не совсем понимаем, что к чему. Я так и вовсе не в своей тарелке…  
  
       – Лондон большой, но приятный город. Ты скоро привыкнешь, – улыбнулся Мараих и вытер руки полотенцем, присаживаясь за стол.   
  
       – Вы давно живёте с Банкораном? – поспешил сменить тему Фигаро, и его собеседник чуть зарделся.  
  
       – Уже год и три месяца.   
  
       Фигаро не особенно расспрашивал родителей, сколько они знакомы и как познакомились вообще, хотя они отмечали годовщины, но никогда не вели отсчёт, тем более у них не было в календаре такой даты как «день свадьбы». Только Паталлиро рассказывал ему о том, что Мараих хотел убить Банкорана, а Банкоран был очарован Мараихом едва ли не с первого взгляда, на этом история заканчивалась, поскольку король Малинеры начинал вдаваться в ненужные подробности методов допроса Ангела смерти. Фигаро любил родителей и не испытывал отвращения, когда те целовались при нём, но слушать интимные подробности их жизни ему было совсем не в удовольствие, потому что это были  **родители**.  
  
       – Не долго… – проговорил Фигаро задумчиво и вдруг сжал губы, посмотрев куда-то в сторону. – А, знаешь, если у вас вдруг будет ребёнок, то ему надо будет завести кота.   
  
       – Ребёнок? Кота? – непонятливо переспросил Мараих и поддел стул, на котором сидел Паталлиро, ногой, отчего тот упал, перестав истошно мяукать и зашипев.   
  
       – Примета такая. Чтобы дольше жить вместе и чтобы удача была, и там счастье житейское, – начал придумывать Фигаро. Он давно хотел кота, но из-за частых командировок родители оставляли сына в посольстве, чтобы тот в их отсутствие был окружён хотя бы заботой лукоголовых, и каждый раз перевозить кота с места на место было бы неудобно. Фигаро же пытался доказать свою самостоятельность, но рано повзрослевшие Банкоран и Мараих больше всего на свете хотели, чтобы их ребёнок был ребёнком в свои шестнадцать, а не студентом академии британских спецсил или наёмным убийцей.   
  
       – Вряд ли у нас будет ребёнок, – расстроенно заметил Мараих. Он поднимал эту тему, и Банкоран мог лишь ответить: «У нас не может быть детей». Конечно, у двух мужчин не может их быть, по крайней мере, биологически подобное невозможно, а прибегнуть к помощи Паталлиро Джек попросту брезговал в страхе, что их общее чадо вырастет похожим на короля Малинеры… к тому же он не особенно рвался к семейной жизни – не в этом времени.  
  
       – Думаю, при ваших отношениях, это всё равно когда-нибудь случилось бы… Случится, я имею в виду, – поправился Фигаро, и Мараих мог лишь улыбнуться. – Спасибо за ужин, было очень вкусно. Нам пора домой, ваше величество.   
  
       – Можете остаться, пока Банкоран не вернётся.   
  
       – Он вернётся под утро или вовсе останется там, если допрос затянется, – предположил Фигаро, зная повадки Джека в таких ситуациях, и поймал на себе удивлённый взгляд. – Ну, я о нём наслышан, так что несложно предположить.  
  
       – Я всё равно подожду, – смиренно произнёс Мараих, сложив руки на столе, и взгляд его переполнился тоской и любовью к человеку, о котором он думал.   
   
       Фигаро, приподнявшийся на стуле, вновь опустился на него, сдаваясь совести. Отец в будущем тоже порой засиживался допоздна, когда Джек долго не возвращался из-за работы, но в последнее время это упрямство и настойчивое ожидание, что Банкоран придёт раньше, чем обещал, отошло на задний план. Мараих наконец стал думать о сыне, переживающем о его поздних уходах в постель и ранних подъёмах. Фигаро был недоволен, что отец не высыпается в такие моменты, но нашёл в себе силы сказать об этом лишь недавно и был понят.   
  
       – Ладно, – тихо протянул Фигаро и посмотрел в сторону уснувшего на диване Паталлиро. Каким бы гением король ни был, он ещё оставался ребёнком. – Похоже, его величество уже спит… Не стоит его будить. Может, сыграем в карты?  
  
       Мараих был не против, поскольку за день весьма устал и боялся без дела уснуть раньше времени. Игра продолжалась почти до четырёх часов утра: сначала за столом на кухне, затем, когда затекли ноги и спины – в спальне на кровати, поскольку диван уже был оккупирован. Они не вели счёт, не судили выигравших и проигравших, сосредоточившись только на игре и попытке не уснуть. Фигаро чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете и самым несчастным одновременно. Погружаться в мысли о возможном провале он боялся, оттого упорно переключал всё внимание на карты, как и Мараих, сражающийся со сном. Оба не заметили, как уснули среди разбросанных карт в смятой постели.   
  
       Короткий сон прервался щелчком замка входной двери. Свет в спальне оказался выключен, и Фигаро, сонно щурясь, нашёл среди подушек копну рыжих кудрей. Он перевёл взгляд на дверь, из-за которой виднелась лишь полоска света, и прислушался.  
  
       – С возвращением, – тихо раздался голос Паталлиро, так и сочащийся самодовольством. – Эти два слабака уснули, не дождавшись тебя.  
  
       – По твой опухшей морде могу сказать, что ты только что проснулся, – недовольно бросил Банкоран и, судя по тихому скрипу, опустился на кресло. Щёлкнула зажигалка.  
  
       – Блэк сознался во всём?   
  
       – Нет, отрицал всё, как только мог.  
  
       – В прошедшем времени, хм, – усмехнулся Паталлиро, и Джек протяжно выдохнул.  
  
       – Его пытались разговорить, но так ничего и не вышло. Допрашивали, пока не пришла женщина, заявляющая, будто она его жена. Этот мальчик оказался прав: Блэк действительно женат, но не официально. Их брак ограничен только сожительством и парными кольцами.  
  
       – Перестаёт ли семья быть семьёй, если люди не ставят подписи на бумажке, но у них есть общий ребёнок…  
  
       – Когда ей сообщили, что её муж подозревается в шпионаже, она тут же призналась, что сама была шпионом, а не Блэк, – проигнорировав Паталлиро, продолжил Джек.   
  
       – Сердобольные глупые женщины.  
  
       – Мы и её задержали, хотя это смотрелось достаточно глупо со стороны МИ-6. Однако, – Банкоран ненадолго замолчал, – она начала выдавать подробности, которые не может знать человек, назвавшийся шпионом просто ради защиты другого. После проверки оказалось, что её действительно можно привлечь к этому делу.   
  
       – Значит, Блэк не шпион?   
  
       – Ещё неизвестно. Нужно будет провести много времени за выяснением всех обстоятельств.  
  
       Фигаро не видел, но ярко представил, как Банкоран хмурится и обоими пальцами потирает переносицу, произнося эти слова.  
  
       – Почему ты всё ещё здесь? – спросил тот и тут же добавил: – И почему «двое»?  
  
       – Долго же до тебя доходит.   
  
       – Не припоминаю, чтобы ты везде таскался со слугами. Обычно бежишь от лукоголовых со всех ног, а здесь водишь за собой мальчишку без этой глупой маски и парика.   
  
       – Так он и не специально тренированный телохранитель, раз уж на то пошло.  
  
       – Тем более не понимаю.  
  
       – Просто ты посмотришь на него, он на тебя, мелькнёт искра, а я его раз! и за спину, и ты влюбишься в меня!  
  
       На этих словах Фигаро закатил глаза, тогда же ощутив, как качнулась кровать. В то же мгновение он опустил веки и сделал вид, будто спит, чтобы до боли знакомая рука мягко потрясла его за плечо. Прикосновение отдалось ностальгической болью в душе, побудив воспоминания о ранних школьных годах, когда на уроки идти совсем не хотелось, но голоса родителей будили с особой нежностью и любовью. Утренние подъёмы в посольстве не шли ни в какое сравнение с этими пробуждениями, и Фигаро наконец смог окунуться в домашний уют, пусть всего на мгновение.  
  
       – Банкоран пришёл, – шепнул Мараих и отстранился. Фигаро пришлось проснуться.


	7. Глава 6

Вернулся Банкоран ненадолго: подремав и переодевшись, он вновь отправился в штаб МИ-6, на этот раз в компании Мараиха, Паталлиро и Фигаро. Последний чувствовал себя особенно вялым, привыкший к строгому домашнему режиму, и потому усталость и лёгкая тряска в автомобиле вернули сон. Пробуждение же испугало: иногда Фигаро забывал, что находится в прошлом – никому не нужный и не особенно опекаемый – и для него оказаться в пустой машине приравнивалось известию о скором переезде в детдом. Благо, вместе с осознанием сердце приходило в привычный ритм, и внутренний холод отступал.   
  
       Тем не менее, Фигаро не избавился от удивления. Судя по всему, комфортная температура и охраняемая стоянка позволили троице героев этого времени оставить балласт и отправиться по делам, и самому балласту стало слегка обидно. Пусть его родители были сейчас чужими людьми, но Паталлиро-то знал обо всём!   
  
       Фигаро поспешил найти своих бесцеремонных родственников, но успехом операция не обернулась. Если в прошлый раз король представил его как слугу, то в этот раз авторитетного покровителя не нашлось, а упрямый молодой человек на посту наотрез отказался пропускать мальчишку даже с аргументом: «Я к папе на работу». Будь у Фигаро силы Банкорана, то он смог бы избежать очень многих проблем… Джек действительно тратил свои способности абы на что. И оторвал бы кто руки этим учёным! Будь они посмышлёнее, вся задумка по воплощению Банкорана 2.0 не обернулась бы крахом, и их проект мог бы что-нибудь кроме взрывания лампочек. Конечно, Фигаро подозревал, что силы отца проявятся в следующем поколении, которое будет очень похоже на породу Банкоранов: наверняка именно из-за внешности у Фигаро нет волшебного взгляда. Теория о том, что сверхспособности зависят от цвета волос, давно вынашивалась юношей, однако сейчас стоило эти рассуждения отложить до лучших времён.  
  
       Потоптавшись у входа, Фигаро стал вспоминать, есть ли лазейки в штаб. К большому сожалению, в его памяти таких не находилось: всё-таки он всегда проходил на работу родителей с ними же. Упрямый вахтёр отказался звонить Банкорану, поскольку тот был очень занят на допросе, а два его спутника телефонов не имели. Фигаро тяжело вздохнул, убрав отросшую чёлку назад, и взглянул на чёрный ход.   
  
       Как бы то ни было, МИ-6 чтила правила пожарной безопасности. Дверь определённо была не заперта, однако камера, мигающая красной лампочкой, намекала на круглосуточную охрану.  
  
       Свои сверхспособности Фигаро никогда особенно не развивал – некогда было, да и как? Взрывание лампочек не очень пригождалось в повседневной жизни. Пару раз Фигаро заставил уличный автомат выплюнуть банку колы, но на это уходило достаточно много сил, а последний случай и вовсе обернулся кровотечением из носа, которое долго не заканчивалось. Сейчас же он не видел иного способа проникнуть в штаб, чем войти через чёрный ход.   
  
       Главное быстро найти Банкорана, Мараиха и Паталлиро, которые смогли бы оправдать его, однако оперативность охраны в МИ-6 беспокоила. Будучи совершенно неопытным, Фигаро всё же сконцентрировал всё своё внимание на камере, вызывая в себе чувства, подобные тем, что испытывал при ограблении аппарата с колой.   
  
       Лопать лампочки, к слову, было куда проще. Сосредоточенность на красном огоньке отдавалась в пальцах обжигающим холодом, а тело будто пребывало в невесомости. Каждый раз Фигаро надеялся, что моргнувшая лампочка больше не загорится, но та упрямо подмигивала ему, словно смеялась. И чем дольше не получалось вывести камеру из строя, тем больше усилий прикладывал юноша, уже почти не чувствуя кистей рук. Еле слышимый треск достиг его ушей, и пространство тут же заполонил шум, к рукам прилила кровь, а ноги вновь ощутили землю. Фигаро наклонился вперёд, упёршись ладонями в колени, и тяжело дышал, как выныривающие из-под воды пловцы. Он чувствовал, как по виску стекает холодная капля, и его худшие ожидания подтвердились: на сухом асфальте расползлись тёмные круги бордового цвета. Поднесённые к носу пальцы тут же оказались испачканы в крови. Всё-таки если у него и был талант к сверхъестественному, то либо очень слабый, либо настолько сильный, что тело с ним не справлялось.  
  
       Достав из кармана рубашки платок, Фигаро бесстрашно вошёл в здание через чёрный ход и сразу спрятался на лестничном пролёте, когда услышал шаги: охрана почуяла неладное, и, скорее всего, здание вот-вот начнут прочёсывать на предмет нарушителей. Медлить нельзя.  
  
       Фигаро поднялся на несколько этажей вверх, но абсолютно не знал, где находится комната допроса. Сейчас он делал вид, что идёт очень целенаправленно, и пытался не вызывать подозрений, вежливо здороваясь с мимо проходящими сотрудниками штаба. Ноги сами собой привели его по единственному знакомому пути – к кабинету с табличкой «J.B.». Фигаро никогда не говорил этого вслух, но часто сам с собой смеялся над отцом, чьи инициалы и образ жизни так напоминали персонажа Бондианы. Только где-то история дала сбой, и Дон Жуан среди знойных женщин вдруг стал волокитой за миловидными юношами. Фигаро покачал головой, с ностальгией глядя на табличку, и вошёл в незапертый кабинет как к себе домой.   
  
       Просторная комната в светлых тонах, как и многие другие в штабе, оказалась пустой. Помимо письменного стола, диванчиков и журнального столика место здесь в огромном количестве занимали ящики, забитые документами. На одном из таких стояла рамка с фотографией, которую Фигаро машинально взял. Он не смог сдержать умилительной улыбки, рассматривая молодых родителей, ведь эта фотография была ему хорошо знакома: она сохранилась даже в его времени и стояла в прихожей на тумбе вместе с их совместной семейной фотографией. Возможно, так и не скажешь за всей строгостью и элегантностью, но Банкоран подвергался сантиментам, когда дело касалось снимков с любимыми людьми. Он до сих пор хранил свои фотографии из детства и, даже если не смотрел их часто, бережно относился к альбомам. Фигаро поставил рамку на место, придавая большое значение этой детали: всё-таки для него фотография Джека и Мараиха вместе, выставленная на виду, говорила о многом.  
  
       Отмахнувшись от тоски по дому, Фигаро подумал, что так легко войти в кабинет к майору разведки – это странно. И стоило этой мысли вспыхнуть, как снаружи стал доноситься топот и суета. Фигаро знал о комнате в кабинете, где Банкоран часто оставался ночевать, когда работы было слишком много. Фигаро расстраивался, узнавая от отца, что тот домой на ночь не вернётся, а позже перестал реагировать на его частое отсутствие. Родители работали, чтобы обеспечивать семью деньгами – даже маленький Фигаро это понимал, но не признавал одержимости работой. Ему становилось грустно от осознания, что для отца на первом месте навсегда останется МИ-6, и это не могли изменить ни семья, ни одиночество, как показало время. И Фигаро также находил недоумение Банкорана по поводу их прохладных отношений странным...   
  
       Фигаро дернулся, чтобы скрыться в ненавистной комнате, но его запястье вдруг оказалось в холодной западне из наручников. Он обернулся и увидел стоящего на столе человека в костюме охранника, что мог достать до его руки лишь с такой высоты... Фигаро поднял брови, намереваясь высказаться, но его прервал крик:  
  
       – Все сюда! Нарушитель в кабинете майора Банкорана!   
  
       Дверь в ту же секунду распахнулась, и кабинет заполонили сотрудники МИ-6, чуть запыхавшиеся и взволнованные. Фигаро чувствовал себя мухой в супе – совсем не к месту. Шестнадцатилетний школьник в правительственном объекте... Похоже, и окружавшие его мужчины тоже были поражены, что нарушитель столь юн и столь растерян.  
  
       – Необходимо доложить майору, – сказал кто-то из толпы, и тогда Фигаро услышал голос прямо рядом:  
  
       – Майор занят! Ему не стоит распаляться на какую-то мелюзгу! Нужно самим провести допрос и сообщить Банкорану, когда он освободится.  
  
       Агенты одобрительно закивали, и арестовавший Фигаро спрыгнул со стола, из-за чего юноше пришлось нагнуться.   
  
       Кто-то предложил сопроводить нарушителя и охранника в комнату допросов, и Фигаро послушно плёлся позади в три погибели. Ближе к месту у него уже начинала болеть спина, но он осознавал, что иначе сам бы ни за что не нашёл верный путь.  
  
       – Это жестоко с твоей стороны. Но так хотя бы мы будем знать, где проводят допрос Блэка.  
  
       – Молчи! Пытаешься меня заговорить?! – возмутился охранник и, вытащив дубинку, замахнулся ею. В то же время дверь в комнату допросов открылась, и оттуда вышел Банкоран с сигаретой в руке, намереваясь закурить. Фигаро упал на колени, оперативно вытащил кровавый платок и закрыл нос свободной рукой, вскрикнув.   
  
       – Пожалуйста, не бейте меня больше, я сделаю что угодно!  
  
       Он изобразил нестерпимую муку на лице. Ему ещё не довелось привести себя в порядок, и над верхней губой кровь запеклась, вызывая зуд. Однако сейчас обстоятельство очень пригодилось, тем более при виде этой картины Банкоран посчитал своим долгом вмешаться.  
  
       – Паталлиро! Отпусти его! Твои игры слишком далеко заходят!  
  
       – Я его пальцем не тронул!   
  
       Паталлиро звучал не очень убедительно с дубинкой в руке и наручниками, оттого спешно отцепил Фигаро от себя, и освобождённый юноша размял запястье.  
  
       – Позвать врача? – спросил Банкоран, помогая Фигаро подняться, и тот лишь мотнул головой.  
  
       – Нет, просто кровь носом пошла... Бывает.  
  
       Фигаро привёл себя в порядок в туалете и вошёл в комнату со стеклянным окном, за которым, сгорбившись, сидел Пол. Его жена ещё была под стражей и пока на допрос не являлась. Фигаро встал у стены рядом с Мараихом, а Паталлиро дулся на него за наговоры. Впрочем, обиды короля длились совсем недолго.  
  
       – Так он сказал что-нибудь вразумительное?  
  
       – Ему сообщили, что жена здесь и берёт вину на себя, но всё равно ни в чём не сознался, – ответил Банкоран нервно.   
  
       – Тогда нужно скорее допросить его жену. Вы очень медлите с этим, – удивился Фигаро, хотя знал о работе разведки лишь из рассказов родителей и фильмов.  
  
       – Скоро должен подъехать психолог. Без него оценить показания Пола Блэка невозможно, к тому же в штаб поступил анонимный звонок о том, что Пол Блэк работает на КГБ. Это нельзя игнорировать.  
  
       – Тогда можно мы поговорим с его женой? – предложил юноша, поймал на себе удивлённые взгляды и тяжело вздохнул. – Ну… Ваше величество, почему вы сами не можете попросить? Мне кажется, нам не стоило затевать всё это.   
  
       – Что именно? – нахмурился Банкоран. Паталлиро был застигнут врасплох, но не бывало случая, чтобы у короля не находилось слов на какую-то ситуацию.  
  
       – Кто-то копает под мои изобретения со стороны Англии! Какой-то шпион! – объявил Паталлиро и, задумчиво скрестив руки за спиной, стал ходить туда-сюда по комнате. – Если это не Пол Блэк, то наверняка его жена.  
  
       – Она сама во всём созналась, почему вы тянете с её допросом? – поддержал Фигаро.  
  
       – К тому же пока вы ждёте мозгоправа, сюда уже спешит КГБ, чтобы вытащить своего агента!   
  
       – Или убить.  
  
       – Если Паталлиро попытается поговорить с этой женщиной, то она умрёт раньше, – заключил Банкоран, разминая брови пальцами.  
  
       – Заразится паталлирянкой и упадёт замертво, – поддержал его Мараих.  
  
       – Поэтому я предлагаю пойти с Паталлиро тому, у кого есть иммунитет и способность фильтровать его речь, – кивнул Фигаро. – Я готов на это. Меня тренировали с детства – я устойчив к этому виду биологического оружия.   
  
       – Тогда вперёд! – воскликнул Паталлиро и запрыгнул на шею Фигаро, отчего тот согнул ноги в коленях, будто пружина. – Идти я не могу, ведь у меня ложноножки.  
  
       – Мы имели в виду, что ты… вы бактерия, а не амёба.  
  
       – Ты слишком много болтаешь для слуги.  
  
       Фигаро тяжело вздохнул, обеими руками взялся за ноги, свесившиеся с его плеч, и поплёлся в указанную Банкораном сторону. Как бы юн ни был король, он пользовался доверием у Джека, сколько бы тот ни упирался. Сам себе майор никогда не признается, однако это не помешает ему раз от раза позволять Паталлиро делать то, что тот хотел сделать для расследования.  
  
       Как оказалось, жена Пола Блэка, Мэри Вуд, не находилась за решёткой – ей выделили одну из комнат, за которой постоянно наблюдали. Фигаро боялся, что и здесь им не дадут пройти, но охрана уже была предупреждена о посетителях и пустила их без лишних слов.   
  
       Женщина выглядела очень ухоженной, но мало походила на супругу сотрудника разведки. Фигаро часто бывал с родителями на разных званых вечерах, куда приглашали агентов с семьями, и привык видеть женщин роскошных, с крупными локонами и ярким макияжем, в элегантных платьях и выражением светской почтительности. В повседневной жизни их образ мало менялся, поэтому жена Пола Блэка, одетая в тёмно-бордовую юбку до щиколоток и бежевый свитер, с завязанными в высокий хвост волосами и отсутствием косметики смутила Фигаро.   
  
       Она подняла взгляд, и юноша заметил непоколебимость и выдержку, не присущие светской львице, прятавшейся за спиной важного мужа.  
  
       – МИ-6 использует теперь детей для допроса? Не стоило так изощряться, я пришла сюда не чтобы молчать, – произнесла Мэри с видом оскорблённой особы.  
  
       – Мы просто пришли поговорить, – оправдался Фигаро и хотел ссадить с себя короля, но тот брыкнул ногой, чтобы его «скакун» пока не думал освободиться, и юноше пришлось вновь выпрямиться, насколько это было возможно с подобным «наездником».  
  
       – О чём же?   
  
       – О Паталлирие.  
  
       Зрачки женщины расширились, но выражение на лице осталось прежним – внимательным и спокойным.  
  
       – Я шпионила за МИ-6, и к Малинере не имею никакого отношения. Поймите правильно, я пришла сюда не выдать себя просто так. У меня есть условия, поэтому я хотела бы увидеть майора в первую очередь – слышала, он здесь единственный сердобольный человек.  
  
       «Мечтай!» – одновременно подумали Паталлиро и Фигаро, закатив глаза. Мэри, возможно, была не так хорошо осведомлена по поводу натуры майора Банкорана. Если она хотела вызвать жалость и сыскать защиты, то была обречена на провал, ведь не родилась прекрасным юношей. В то же время Банкоран действительно был сердобольным человеком, каким бы ни казался, но всё же его мягкость относилась только к близким людям и уж точно не проявлялась с чужими… если они не были юношами.  
  
       – То есть ваш визит в Англию совсем не связан с Паталлирием?   
  
       – Знать бы мне, что это значит, – покачала головой Мэри. – Могу предположить, что это относится к его величеству королю Малинеры. По названию, какое-то вещество, как тритий или дейтерий. Что ещё вы хотите знать?   
  
       Если эта женщина признавала себя шпионом, то уж точно не должна обладать слабым умом. Фигаро и Паталлиро, на самом деле, сильнее бы заподозрили её, если бы она просто отмахнулась от них словами «Я не знаю», чем вот так «попыталась» раскрыть суть названия.   
  
       – И раз уж мы болтаем, молодые люди не хотят представиться? Ваши матушки не учили вас? Впрочем, его величество я знаю.  
  
       – У меня не было матери, – покачал головой Фигаро и увидел промелькнувшую жалость на лице Мэри. Он на мгновение задумался, как назваться: женщина явно была внимательна и может поймать собеседника на лжи, если тот запутается в своей истории… в которую верили лишь те, кому разбираться не хотелось. – Фигаро Банкоран. Я прихожусь майору Банкорану… родственником.   
  
       – У майора роскошные чёрные волосы и тёмные глаза, – улыбнулась Мэри, глядя на светлые кудри Фигаро.   
  
       – Дальним, – уточнил тот, вновь сетуя на своих создателей. – Я его доверенное лицо на нашей встрече, поэтому можете быть уверены, я передам все ваши условия. Король Малинеры не позволит соврать.  
  
       – Майор послал такого юного дальнего родственника и короля к женщине, что пообещала добровольно всё рассказать?  
  
       Из её уст это действительно звучало смешно.  
  
       – Что ж, вы весьма здраво рассуждаете. Боюсь, сам Банкоран сейчас занят беседой с вашим мужем. Для него это дело важнее всего, так что он решил не доверять его другим агентам. Так как мы с его величеством не сотрудники МИ-6, то и выгоду нам искать не нужно, к тому же хорошо знакомы и являемся надёжными людьми, – попытался сгладить шероховатости истории Фигаро, но смеющийся взгляд Мэри сбивал с толку.  
  
       – Ладно. Мне терять нечего – обратной дороги всё равно уже нет, – согласилась женщина, хотя имела ещё массу вопросов. – Вот мои условия: с моего мужа будут сняты все обвинения, а меня будут защищать как важного свидетеля. После того, как я расскажу обо всём, что мне известно, я желаю изменить свою личность и личность Пола. Ему всё равно больше не позволят работать в МИ-6, поэтому нам лучше будет скрыться от глаз правительства… правительств.   
  
       – Обязательно, – кивнул Фигаро и приготовился слушать.  
  
       – Мало верится.   
  
       – Как насчёт такого: вы рассказываете нам, а я прячу вас с мужем на Малинере? – предложил Паталлиро с ехидной ухмылкой, и Мэри заинтересовано склонила голову.  
  
       – С королём можно иметь дело. Мне бы хотелось остаться в Англии, но если МИ-6 не даст такой возможности, то и Малинера подойдёт, – согласилась она и ненадолго замолчала. – Моё настоящее имя – Павла Чернышевская. Очень забавное совпадение наших с мужем имён, если бы он знал…   
  
       Павла-Мэри рассказала, как, когда и зачем она прибыла в Лондон, а Фигаро слушал с хмурым выражением на лице. В досье было сказано, что Пол Блэк был Павлом, но, скорее всего, чтобы защитить эту женщину, МИ-6 подделали досье в архиве и обвинили своего сотрудника. Естественно он был не при чём, однако это знали лишь те, кто занимался его делом, которому было всего шестнадцать лет – на самом деле некоторые сотрудники этого времени работали и в 2007… Получается, те данные, которые передал Фигаро лукоголовый, не были согласованы с МИ-6 и, соответственно, являлись лишь копией старых дел. Даже если их пришлось собирать в атмосфере суматохи из-за погибшего подполковника, капитана и короля, можно ли допускать такую ошибку?   
  
       Под конец рассказа у Фигаро заболели плечи и спина, и он тяжело вздохнул.   
  
       – Мы обязательно передадим ваши условия Банкорану. Если он откажется, то мы не станем ничего рассказывать, и король сдержит своё обещание, – подытожил юноша с ёрзающим на шее королём. Он поспешил выйти из кабинета, чтобы как можно скорее вернуться к родителям и скинуть с себя заигравшегося Паталлиро, но его остановил женский голос:  
  
       – И всё же, что это такое – Паталлирий? Признаться, я слышала это название, и мне предлагали большую сумму денег за информацию о его местонахождении, но у меня не было возможности сорваться в Малинеру или слишком копаться в делах МИ-6 в этом направлении.  
  
       – Кто? – удивился Фигаро одновременно с Паталлиро. В этом времени Паталлирий ещё не был на слуху и знал о нём очень ограниченный круг людей. Не задай Фигаро вопрос об этом веществе, Павла-Мэри и сама бы не спросила.   
  
       – Этого я правда не знаю. Мужчина среднего роста в очках и чёрном пальто. На голове была странная шляпа… Он сидел ко мне спиной за столиком в кафе Элегант. Мы так ни разу и не посмотрели друг другу в глаза, он быстро ушёл после моего отказа.  
  
       Фигаро нахмурился от мысли, что среди лукоголовых затесался недоброжелатель, который к тому же оставался в рядах элитного отряда Малинеры вплоть до 2007! Или же это был подражатель? Зачем лукоголовому так подставляться, явившись с предложением шпионажа в своём привычном облике – очках и луковой шляпе?   
  
       – Спасибо за вашу откровенность. Вам это обязательно зачтётся, – вымученно улыбнулся Фигаро, и женщина улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
  
       – С годами я начала осознавать, как мне не хватает семейного счастья. Больше всего на свете я хочу большую семью, а не стоять на лезвии ножа социализма и капитализма… И я была бы безумно рада, будь у меня такие же очаровательные дети, как вы.  
  
       – Обязательно будут.  
  
       Фигаро отвернулся и носком ботинка постучал, чтобы охрана открыла дверь.   
  
       Это дело внесло ясность в происходящее, и теперь в голове постепенно складывался пазл: раз будущий Паталлиро отправил Фигаро в 1991, значит, именно в этом году ему стоит искать разгадку, и ключевыми фигурами были отнюдь не люди из сырого досье… Взрослый король слишком поздно понял, что в его рядах предатель, и решил отправить племянника туда, откуда всё началось, чтобы уничтожить корень всех проблем. Однако как найти этого лукоголового? Опросить всех? Но тогда он может испугаться и затаиться – действовать так спешно и безрассудно не стоило. Тем более все подозреваемые, похоже, так или иначе были связаны с предателем… И пока последний человек не появится в поле зрения, делать выводы рано.


	8. Глава 7

       Жёлтая папка захлопнулась и оказалась на полу так же быстро, как была прочитана. Фигаро лежал на диване в гостиной посольства, всё-таки надорвав спину – едва ли прогулка с кем-то вроде Паталлиро на юных плечах могла закончиться иначе. Тем не менее, его боевой настрой не могло испортить даже это досадное обстоятельство: после событий, связанных с Полом, у двух юных детективов хотя бы появилась жизнеспособная версия.  
  
       – И всё-таки СССР распадётся только в конце года, но зная, что происходит там сейчас, я могу уверенно сказать, что Павла-Мэри может не беспокоиться о своей жизни – заслана она была давно, а после развала едва ли будет кому-то нужна… – рассуждал Фигаро, вновь прочитав досье на Блэка. Их домыслы о некотором лукоголовом, который решил выставить бывшего агента разведки одним из подозреваемых, имели под собой почву: так как сам Пол не был связан с КГБ, очевидно, спецсилы из 2007 его убивать не стали бы, соответственно, убийца имел единственный логичный мотив – не дать оправдаться. Сначала Фигаро подумал, что отчёт мог пройти мимо МИ-6, но затем предположил и другое объяснение – в штабе действительно никто не знал и не помнил дела о Поле Блэке и Павле-Мэри Чернышевской, а все документы оказались подделаны ради сокрытия счастливых супругов; и только лукоголовый, который находился рядом с королём ещё в те годы, мог помнить об этом случае… Фигаро вдруг пробрала дрожь.  
  
       – Кто подвозил нас, когда мы следили за Полом? – спросил он неожиданно, и король, занятый какой-то поделкой, не стал отвечать сразу, выдержав паузу.  
  
       – Двадцать первый… Или двенадцатый. Или пятьдесят седьмой… – стал перечислять он, но в действительности и сам не помнил. – Но это был чёрный лукоголовый.   
  
       – Ты можешь отличить чёрного лукоголового от простого?   
  
       – Чёрный лукоголовый – чёрный, простой – простой! Мне, по-твоему, пять лет?! – разнервничался Паталлиро, раздражённый и растерянный ещё с прошлого вечера. Каким бы непробиваемым порой ни был король Малинеры, всё-таки в десять лет узнать о предательстве элитного отряда и смириться с этим было непростой задачей. Его волновали не столько государственные тайны, сколько слабое здоровье матери, которая отдала всю себя на поиски самых надёжных людей для защиты своего эксцентричного сына. Если она узнает, что кто-то собирается (и вообще сможет) убить Паталлиро, её сердце разобьётся, ведь отчасти и она в том окажется виноватой… Впрочем, убийство планировалось ещё ох как не скоро, и пока душу терзала мысль, как найти предателя и почему ему не жилось спокойно.  
  
       – Мэри сказала, что к ней приходил лукоголовый в чёрном пальто, но она упомянула «луковую шляпу». Не каждый адекватный человек сможет понять, что шляпа напоминает именно репчатый лук, а не что-то другое… А чёрные шляпы совсем ни на что не похожи. Скорее всего, шляпа лукоголового была коричневая и натолкнула Мэри на эту мысль, – рассудил Фигаро, обрисовав в воздухе круг. Паталлиро свёл глаза к переносице, как делал каждый раз в периоды задумчивости. – Но я не об этом. Мог ли обычный лукоголовый переодеться в чёрного лукоголового? Возможно, без злого умысла – вряд ли он строил планы на протяжении семнадцати лет… Можно ли посмотреть, кто работал в тот день? Вдруг окажется, что чёрный лукоголовый заболел и нашёл себе замену только среди простых. Задание было несложное – свозить короля покататься по городу… Если подумать, лукоголовый в тот день вёл себя немного обеспокоенно, а не как опытный бесстрашный солдат. Мне могло и показаться, конечно: всё-таки их маски хорошо скрывают эмоции.  
  
       – Вряд ли чёрный лукоголовый признается, что дал свой костюм кому-то другому – это же не лопатками в песочнице обменяться… или чем вы там в песочнице обмениваетесь? В любом случае, лукоголовых придётся пытать, чтобы расколоть, а это привилегия только шефа полиции – быть под пытками! – громко рассмеялся Паталлиро, и Фигаро мог только согласиться.  
  
       – Знаешь, я тут вспомнил. В 2007 Тридцать шестой, который передал мне досье на этих подозреваемых, был не просто чёрным лукоголовым… В 2004 он женился на Этранж, но…  
  
       – На матушке?! Лукоголовый?!   
  
       Этот факт произвёл большее впечатление на Паталлиро, чем думал Фигаро. Для него самого супружество тётушки и лукоголового было вполне естественным – с этой мыслью он жил почти четыре года и принимал её как данность.   
  
       – …но я понятия не имею, когда они начали встречаться. Никто из них не афишировал отношения вплоть до свадьбы. Всё это совпало с разводом родителей, и потому я даже не интересовался подробностями…  
  
       – Банкоран и Мараих разводились?!   
  
       – …и если подумать, твоя смерть играла Тридцать шестому на руку, ведь он становился в ряд официальных наследников и мог распоряжаться твоей интеллектуальной собственностью, а именно производством техники с использованием Паталлирия. Только вот понятия не имею, когда Тридцать шестой решил сблизиться с Этранж: тётушка не такая женщина, чтобы с первого же комплемента растаять и согласиться на отношения. Всё-таки она даже в моём времени не оставляла надежд на Джека и очень тепло отзывалась о Хиггенсе. Лукоголовый был скорее… очень подходящим для совместного сожительства, ведь здоровье Этранж оставляло желать лучшего, да и чувствовала она себя достаточно одиноко: ты ей совсем не уделял внимания.   
  
       На фоне монолога ошеломлённый информацией Паталлиро выкручивал такие фигуры, что позавидовал бы закалённый лётчик. Под конец он с разбегу подпрыгнул достаточно высоко и приземлился на живот Фигаро, которому пришлось машинально напрячься, спасая внутренние органы, а больная спина прокляла своего хозяина на три поколения вперёд.   
  
       – Что ты раньше молчал! Это же в корне меняет дело! Вот он мотив!   
  
       – Не совсем… Тридцать шестому никто бы не дал спокойно сесть на трон: наверняка после твоей смерти появилось бы столько незаконнорождённых детей, что не хватило бы останков ни твоих, ни прошлого короля на тесты ДНК. К тому же ближе к трону всё равно Этранж, и её далеко не заурядный ум просто не дал бы Тридцать шестому распоряжаться Паталлирием так, как тот хотел – хотя бы в память о тебе, если не в угоду здравому смыслу. И Тридцать шестому пришлось бы убить ещё и Этранж, чтобы полноценно управлять страной и её ресурсами. Несколько лет добиваться женщину, почти четыре года прожить с ней в браке, чтобы потом перечеркнуть всё из-за Паталлирия, который по сути бесполезен без твоего ума?.. Достойно сюжета кинофильма.  
  
       – И всё-таки это не повод замалчивать такую информацию! Если дело касается не только меня и страны, а ещё и матушки, я тем более не могу сидеть просто так!  
  
       Фигаро чуть не возмутился: «Будто до этого ты ничего не делал!», – но вдруг осознал, что Паталлиро действительно особенно не участвовал в этом деле: он больше наблюдал и содействовал, чем включал голову в сложных ситуациях.  
  
       – И всё-таки мы даже не знаем, когда Тридцать шестой стал проявлять внимание по отношению к Этранж…  
  
       – Во-первых, раз уж я отправил тебя в 1990, то в нём и заключается вся суть. Я ведь был при смерти, когда видел досье… Скорее всего, я сразу стал думать, в какой год отправить тебя, чтобы ты понял то же, что и я, и разрешил ситуацию: старший я не стал переносить тебя за час, день или месяц до этого происшествия – устранив следствие мы бы ничего не получили; не стал переносить в год свадьбы матушки и лукоголового… Естественно, следующей значимой датой становится год, когда началось их первое общение. Беру свои слова назад – не так уж будущий я и отупел.   
  
       – А во-вторых? – спросил Фигаро в ответ на затянувшееся «во-первых».  
  
       – А во-вторых, у нас есть телефон, и мы можем позвонить матушке, чтобы спросить, – быстро закончил Паталлиро, подвинул старый телефон поближе и стал набирать номер.  
  
       Не теряя времени, они созвонились с Этранж, которая так привыкла к природе Швейцарии, что даже после лечения решила остаться там. Она была удивлена звонку и вопросам, но честно рассказала о двух письмах от тайного поклонника, составленных из вырезанных газетных букв. Обычно таким способом пользуются преступники, запугивающие жертв, но поклонник был либо больным на голову, либо очень трудолюбивым человеком – иначе как ему хватило терпения написать две поэмы по три страницы? В любом случае, свой почерк и страну он никак не афишировал. Этранж даже ненароком подумала, что это может быть и не мужчина, а юноша или даже женщина – время сейчас свободное, всё можно ждать.   
  
       В итоге разговор не дал никакой информации кроме того, что у Этранж действительно есть воздыхатель. Был ли это лукоголовый, или письма – лишь совпадение, никто наверняка не знал.  
  
       – Выходит, третьего подозреваемого искать нет смысла? – предположил Фигаро, но в то же время предыдущие потенциальные преступники оказались тесно связаны с делом. Хотя как может быть связан с Паталлирием живущий под псевдонимом итальянец, который был в отношениях с Банкораном?   
  
       – В этой папке нет ничего толкового. Тем более нет точных дат на этого Вальдемаро – он мог как уже появиться, так и запланировать нападение на конец года…  
  
       – Люди просто так не нападают на любовников своего бывшего, – Фигаро попытался столкнуть с себя ношу, что по-настоящему стала причинять дискомфорт, и Паталлиро мешком картошки рухнул на папку. – Должен быть какой-то спусковой механизм… Какое-то потрясение, событие…  
  
       – Например, «рождение» ребёнка у бывшего любовника, который клялся, что ему не нужны дети и семья? – предположил Паталлиро и вытащил из-под себя смятую папку.  
  
       – Это вполне разумное объяснение. Но тогда нам тем более нет смысла искать с ним встречи – моё рождение никак с Паталлирием не связано.   
  
       – Так ли много ты знаешь о своём рождении, чтобы утверждать это?   
  
       Слова Паталлиро немного пристыдили Фигаро: он действительно не мог утверждать. Чем занималась та лаборатория помимо опытов с клонированием? Если у них хватило ума создать человека из генов двух чужих людей и вырастить его до жизнеспособного состояния, почему бы им не проводить другие исследования – не только в области биологии.   
  
       – Тогда и этого Винстона-Вальдемаро-Грина-Верде тоже нужно проверить, – согласно кивнул Фигаро, сетуя на слишком большую концентрацию людей вокруг с фальшивыми именами: пойди разбери, как кого называть; да ещё и их «цветовая» гамма уже будто рябила в глазах. – Только сперва его нужно найти.  
  
       – Это бывший любовник Банкорана, так пусть он и ищет.  
  
       Они переглянулись.   
  
       Королю не понадобилось и часа, чтобы поставить на уши МИ-6. Точнее, на уши он поставил Банкорана, которому с порога заявил, что его бывший любовник-наркодиллер ввязался в новую авантюру. Так даже объясняться не пришлось, откуда два ребёнка знают, что у Банкорана был такой любовник и где они вообще взяли эту информацию: Джек очень покладисто ответил на все вопросы и помог сложить картину. Вальдемаро Верде не просто работал на наркобарона – он был одним из гениальнейших химиков и биологов Италии в восьмидесятые и помогал синтезировать вещества, придумывая изощрённые формулы. Фигаро вдруг понял, что в это время, в 1983 году, когда Банкоран и Вальдемаро начали встречаться, и в 1984 году, когда второй якобы умер, Джеку было около двадцати лет! Получается, Верде был либо его ровесником, либо младше – тогда его гениальность сомнениям не подвергалась. Конец рассказа Банкорана был прост: из-за своей сентиментальности он не смог убить раскаивающегося любовника, помог ему сменить личность и навсегда отрёкся, испытав достаточно сильное эмоциональное потрясение от предательства. Конечно же, Джек бы в таких красках не рассказал, но Фигаро весьма точно интерпретировал его слова.   
  
       – Мы запустили эту машину, что найдёт нам Вальдемаро, – Паталлиро выглядел очень довольным после телефонного разговора, сидя поперёк кресла и махая ногой. Фигаро приложил усилие, чтобы подняться, и на удивление ощутил ослабшую боль в мышцах спины.   
  
       – И когда же нам его ждать? Я не хочу состариться в этом времени – это убьёт всякий смысл.   
  
       – Банкоран будет искать, а мы пока отправимся в другое место! Ведь у МИ-6 нет козыря в рукаве!   
  
       Фигаро задумчиво нахмурился, когда Паталлиро подпрыгнул на кресле, указав пальцем в потолок и открыв рот. Но тишина в комнате продлилась ещё несколько секунд.  
  
       – Так когда там у тебя день рождения? – спросил тот, закатив глаза.  
  
       – Я не «рождался», как другие дети, поэтому моим днём рождения родители выбрали день, когда меня нашли – 12 декабря. А зачем?..  
  
       Не успел Фигаро договорить, комната залилась ослепительным светом – как тогда, в больнице. Однако, в отличие от того дня, резких перемен в окружении не произошло: гостиная осталась гостиной, такой же светлой и свежей, только стало чуть теплее. Также на полу уже не лежала жёлтая папка с досье и за окном… шёл снег!  
  
       Паталлиро без лишних слов достал телефон и набрал знакомый номер. Через мгновение ему ответили.  
  
       – Банкоран! Ты нашёл своего любовника?   
  
       – Любовника? – даже стоя на некотором расстоянии от Паталлиро, Фигаро услышал голос недоумённого Мараиха в трубке. Он машинально закрыл лицо ладонью, уже представив, что сейчас произойдёт. – Какого любовника ты собрался себе искать, Банкоран?!  
  
       – Это не то, о чём ты подумал! – раздался приглушённый голос Банкорана. – Мараих! Подожди, дай я тебе всё объясню!  
  
       Фигаро бросил взгляд на трубку, из которой слышалась суета и крики. Он помнил эти перебранки на фоне измен Джека – будучи ребёнком Фигаро старался разнимать родителей, отвлекая их на себя, а затем понял, что это бессмысленно. Безусловно, он старался предотвращать такие ситуации, если мог, но в остальном не вмешивался: Банкоран заслуживал расцарапанного лица, выдернутых волос и тумаков в целом, пусть нервы Мараиха совсем того не стоили.  
  
       Фигаро наклонился к трубке и хотел попросить юных родителей остановиться, но Паталлиро выставил руку вперёд.   
  
       – Ты должен родиться завтра. Они о тебе в этом времени уже забыли, так что не напоминай им.  
  
       Предостережение имело смысл, но Фигаро всё равно чувствовал себя немного расстроенным: после того, как он увидел смерть родителей, встретить их в столь молодом возрасте оказалось лучшим лекарством от потрясения. Впрочем, если сейчас он поддастся эмоциям, то вовсе не увидит свою семью… Конечно, он мог бы остаться в этом времени – кто ему запретит? Но не чувствовать родительской любви и видеть, как Банкоран и Мараих воспитывают «другого» Фигаро – настоящее безумие.  
  
       За прошедшее время Банкоран нашёл достаточно информации и по Винстону Грину, и по лаборатории, штурмовать которую агенты МИ-6 собирались лишь следующим днём. Поэтому Фигаро и Паталлиро выпал шанс посетить лабораторию первыми и найти зацепки по их делу.   
  
       Фигаро напрасно переживал, что ему придётся играть в ниндзя: Паталлиро выбрал свой любимый способ проникать куда угодно – маскировку; поэтому они облачились в медицинские халаты и, подделав документы, беспрепятственно попали в научный центр. Это было небольшое здание на окраине Лондона, которое официально занималось различными анализами, разгружая больницы; но в действительности имело цокольный этаж невыразимо огромных размеров. Чтобы попасть в подпольную лабораторию нужно было ввести код на замке, чего Фигаро никак не ожидал. Конечно же, никто из двух шпионов кода не знал – его вряд ли знали и МИ-6, собираясь просто ворваться в здание. Поразмыслив немного, Паталлиро выдал:   
  
       – Давай, приступай, – он выжидающе взглянул на своего будущего племянника, который, в свою очередь, лишь недоумённо изогнул бровь. – Лампочки ты лопать умеешь, ломать камеры тоже. Теперь сломай замок – будем развивать твои силы в правильном направлении.  
  
       – А если я попытаюсь его сломать, не включится ли сигнализация? – побоялся Фигаро.  
  
       – Тогда попробуй взломать. Это всего-то коробка с микросхемой, в которой забита правильная комбинация. На остальные она реагирует сиреной или чем-то вроде того – просто вытащи оттуда нужную и всё.   
  
       «И всё» звучало так просто и непринуждённо, что Фигаро остолбенел на мгновение. Он совершенно не имел представления, каким образом должен найти в этой маленькой коробке код, и вообще был убеждён, что такими продвинутыми средствами защиты в девяностых ещё не пользовались.  
  
       Тем не менее, Фигаро не смог переубедить Паталлиро, к тому же выбора-то особо и не было. Он обречённо взглянул на индикатор под дверной ручкой и опустился напротив него. Проникая в глубину микросхем, юноша пытался ассоциировать свои чувства с теми, что появлялись при других попытках использовать свои силы, но здесь ситуация была чуть сложнее – не перегружать устройство, а управлять им.  
  
       Ему понадобилось около пяти минут, чтобы убедиться в своей бесполезности. Фигаро устало опрокинулся назад и сел, скрестив ноги.  
  
       – Не могу. Понятия не имею, как это делается.   
  
       – Когда лампочки лопаешь, что чувствуешь?   
  
       – Сначала будто вся кровь к голове приливает – руки и ноги немеют; а потом лёгкость, когда лампочка взрывается. Так и с камерой было, только тяжелее, и кровь носом пошла…  
  
       – Вот в этом и проблема. Ты ломаешь электронику, потому что перегружаешь её, проецируя свои ощущения на проводники. Тебе нужно не взрывать свою голову, а представить, будто течёшь по проводам как кровь течёт по твоим венам. Неужели я из будущего не сказал тебе о такой очевидной вещи?   
  
       – Мы не разговаривали по этому поводу. Ты бы заставил меня грабить банкоматы…  
  
       Фигаро пытался пошутить, но в глазах Паталлиро увидел столько безумного азарта и нетерпения, что испугался – он подал ему идею, от которой тот теперь никогда не откажется…  
  
       – Так, нам надо срочно заняться твоими способностями!  
  
       Едва слова растворились в тишине коридора, створки лифта позади шумно открылись, и двое взглянули на показавшегося человека.  
  
       – Кто вы? – спросил молодой мужчина, чьи волосы мгновенно привлекли внимание – редко встретишь такой насыщенный ядовито-зелёный цвет на голове у человека. Брови и ресницы незнакомца были чёрными, что говорило о его настырном характере: не каждый имеет столько выдержки, чтобы обесцветить такой глубокий тёмный цвет и закрасить его кислотным оттенком.   
  
       Фигаро мог поспорить на все свои деньги, что искать последнего подозреваемого больше не придётся: Винстон Грин нашёл их сам.


End file.
